The Collection
by The Shadow Master of Weapons
Summary: A collection of requests/one-shots. summary will change to fit each new chapter.
1. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway, shape, or form. If I did, I doubt it would be much of a children's show anymore.

Author Notes:

- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.  
xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.  
___'__Telepathy'_

Check my profile if interested in asking for a request from me.

xXx

Request: The story requested was that of a doctor trying to recover after a serious mental breakdown. In the process of recovering though, he realizes that he has fallen in love with his caretaker, a gardevoir. As an additional part of the request, I was to place her in the story as the gardevoir. I hope this story meets your expectations. It is a bit long, even for my stories, but you always enjoyed really long stories with lots of plot.

Contains: gardevoir X human relationship

xXx xXx xXx

Recovery

Bradlew looked at the view before him as the sun began rise. Sitting on top of his small brick hut in just his shorts, his chest was covered in scars while his legs had been cut off at the knees, which were now capped with metal plates. He had the perfect view of the rising sun and the clear waters of the beach down below his cliffside house. It felt nice to have the sun warm his skin in the mornings, but it was even nicer to know that he wouldn't be bothered out here in the middle nowhere, in a place where the war could no longer touch him.

Having been drafted into the war a year earlier for his vast knowledge of cybernetics, Bradlew was shipped out thinking that he could help out and save lives. Not even two weeks on site at a MASH where he was busy trying to implement some new weaponized cybernetic arms and legs onto pre-selected soldiers, his unit came under by a rebel ambush team using chemical weapons. The new viral agent was devastating eating away at the flesh of everyone there except the rock and steel types that were guards for the unit. The release of the viral agent was quickly followed up by a heavy artillery bombardment however. Bradlew had been one of the few survivors of the attack though, but only by luck. He had been in the supply room going over what parts he had left for his cybernetic limbs when the first viral rocket had hit. He had been thrown off his feet into one of the cold storage units and locked in side for a few minutes. He could hear the battle outside, but he struggled to open the door to the unit he had been trapped in. His fear of enclosed spaces far outweighed his fear of battle, but no matter what he did, he couldn't open the door the cold storage unit. Bradlew had no idea how much time had passed as the muffled sounds of gunshots and explosions continued to rage on. Suddenly, the storage unit he had been in was thrown around as Bradlew was tossed all over. At last, the unit came to stand still and the door was cracked enough to let some light in. The sounds of combat had died off and from little he could see, there was no one around. It took some effort, but at last, Bradlew and freed himself and looked around. Most of the area was filled with craters from the artillery fire and dead bodies, many of which were not only torn and battered, but looked as though they had been eaten alive by acid or something. As Bradlew stepped out of the container, he couldn't believe what had happened. He took a few steps before a hand grabbed his foot and he fell over. The twisted remains of what appeared to be a child was lying next to him. Most of it's flesh had been removed, exposing muscle and bone and the lower half of the body was missing as well. Bradlew quickly scooted backwards as the thing, whatever it was whether human or pokemon, raised a broken knife above it's exposed skull, some sort of twisted smile on it's face as it tried to reach him. Bradlew barely had anytime to realize what was going as the thing pulled out a small device that had been lying next to it. The last conscious thought Bradlew had that day was realizing that the thing had a grenade in its bony hand.

Bradlew had woken up days later to find that he had made it back home to the Hoenn region, but he had lost his legs from the knees down. It was thanks to his friendship with the boss of the company he had worked for and even help build that he now had his new set of legs, top of the line cybernetic replacements. To help with his recovery and to learn how to use his new legs, Bradlew had chosen to take up kickboxing so that he could defend himself. His friend had even gone so far as to recruit him a caretaker, a gardevoir to help watch over him just incase at the word of his psychologist. While the psychologist saw no reason at all that he would ever take his own life since he seemed so determined to stay alive, there was the chance that someone else could get hurt around him if he was not watched over.

Even though so much time had passed since the attack, Bradlew was never the same cheerful, over achiever he had been. While the last few month's had been going smoothly and he was slowly getting better returning to his old self, a news report last night on the latest attack made this rebel group had hit the news and they were once again using their chemical weapons. A single image of what the virus did to people had been shown before anyone could stop the news crew from getting their picture of one of the infected. Bradlew had been up all night, every time he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep, the images of the destroyed MASH unit always found their way into his head.

Finally, just as the sun had now risen completely above the ocean, Bradlew heard the sounds of someone moving around the house quickly opening and closing doors as if searching for something. Reaching over, Bradlew reconnected his artificial limbs back to the stumps of what were once his legs. Looking very similar to that of a human foot aside the from the obvious fact that they were made of metal, the robotic limbs also spring loaded soles, an added feature that Bradlew found very useful. It took a few seconds for all the parts to line up and connect themselves to his body, but once they were on, Bradlew got up. Like every time he put them before, they needed a few minutes to adjust to his body, but Bradlew didn't care. He took the first few steps easily enough before one of locking clamps on his left leg sprung back open and started to come loose. Bradlew started to fall over, but caught himself before the leg collapsed and he really did fell over with a surprised yell. He landed rather hard on his side in a pile of unused tarps, which only did so much to cushion his landing. Upon hearing his yell however, the gardevoir came rushing out of the side door of the house.

'_Bradlew? Bradlew, are you okay?'_ A voice asked in his head as Bradlew pulled one of the tarps off his face. She quickly ran over to him forgetting that her oversized nightshirt was still on. As she stands over Bradlew, she doesn't realize the view that she is giving him. After a quick undiscovered peak under her shirt, he looks straight up and sees her face full of concern and worry as she looks at the poorly locked clamps on his one leg. After her examination of what had happened, she quickly looks down to meet Bradlew's gaze. _'Bradlew, how many times to I have to tell you that I can help you put your legs back on if you need it. Seriously, how can you be so stubborn even after you keep messing up putting the locking clamps on? Didn't you help design them? And just what are you doing outside without a shirt, you know how cold it can get in the fall.'_

"I told you, I'm fine Janet. I just need to get used to the new set up; I've only had these exact legs for a week now. I'm still used to the old ones. And no, I didn't design this line of cybernetics." Bradlew countered.

'_You need to be more careful, the company can only give you so many spare parts before they have to start charging you.'_ Janet stated as she helped Bradlew into a sitting position and begins to undo all of the locking clamps on his left leg. It took her a few seconds before they were all undone and she realigned the leg and began putting all the clamps on properly while Bradlew just sat there, his mind wandering a bit. Using the chance she had, she peered into his mind knowing that once they were in town and moving about, she may not get the chance to until they got home. Bradlew always had this habit of shielding his thoughts when in crowds or when he was nervous, but Janet could never tell if he did it on purpose or if was a subconscious action. As she looked into his thoughts, she could quickly tell that he was troubled. _'Bradlew, what's up?'_ She asked this time with a much softer tone.

"Huh?" Bradlew looked down to see her worried face once more knowing what she had done. "Oh, it's nothing. Just last night's news report…" Janet quickly learned everything see needed to know with a glance of his mind now that his thoughts were organized.

'_Have you had breakfast yet? We have a long day today and it's a long drive to the city.'_ Janet stated knowing that the day was going to be a slow one at best. With his currents thoughts of times best forgotten now once again fresh in his head, she knew that he would be a bit slower today and would have to keep him on track.

"I'm not hungry." Bradlew replied.

'_It's not good for you skip meals.'_ Janet stated.

"I'll eat when I get hungry, it's not like there aren't any places to grab a bite to eat in town." Bradlew countered know that logic was the best way to convince her that he was going to be all right.

'_Some how, I don't see us dining at a restaurant.'_ Janet replied.

"Ever heard of a drive through. Besides, today is payday and an extra big one at that. Once we get dressed we can leave." Bradlew finished walking back to the house leaving Janet with a slightly worried look on her face wondering how he could always be so stubborn.

After changing out of their night clothing and into something for public, they were off to town in Bradlew's truck. There first stop was of course to the medical company Lunar Corp, to pick up his latest check for one of his cybernetic limb designs that was supposed to be going into production soon. After collecting his check, it was off to the bank to put most of it away since it did have to last the next three months when he would get his next check, this time based on how his new of cybernetics had sold. Once they were done at the bank, it was off to local clothing store.

In an effort to help Bradlew recover and get use to working with others again, his psychologist had recommended that he show up for a medical reward ceremony of some kind at a medical convention or something for his latest style of cybernetic limbs that implemented a brand new nerve adapter that allowed for quicker, more accurate use of the limbs. His psychologist had made it a point to tell that all he had to do was attend, he didn't even need to go up and get the award. Bradlew hadn't really paid attention that much during that session though; he had been preoccupied with other thoughts and that was about all he could remember.

'_Bradlew, you really need to learn to pay attention to what your psychologist tells you. He's trying to help.'_ Janet told him as she picked up on his thoughts. _'Its formal wear, so you'll need to get a tuxedo. I've already got something back at the house. You may also want to consider getting a new tie and business suit while we are, we do have an upcoming meeting with some Kanto representatives during the next Lunar Corp board meeting.'_ Bradlew just nodded as they pulled up to the store. It took a while to get a tux that fit him given the fact that locking clamps tried to tear nearly ever pair of pants he tried on, but at last, he had his tux. He also had a new suit as well. From there, it was off to the mall to pick a few things and possible to a bit of additional shopping. Janet knew that this was going to be the hardest part of the day.

"Okay, so we need to pick up a new cybernetics tool kit, I've got a few books on reserve, and we need some more thread." Bradlew stated going over the list he had compiled the day before.

'_We also require some more liter fluid or matches, a new set of stamps and envelopes, and I could personally use some more shampoo.'_ Janet added.

"Well, let's get this over this." Bradlew stated as he got of the vehicle. It was short walk up the mall's main entrance from their parking spot and Janet could already feel her connection with Bradlew fading a bit as he began to shield his thoughts again. All around them, humans and pokemon of all sizes walked through the mall, each shop full of customers. It looked as though the mall was more then just packed today. Bradlew knew his first stop though, to get a new cybernetics toolkit to adjust his new legs a bit. His old set was out of date and didn't include the full range of tools needed to completely modify certain parts to his exact measurements given that he had grown a bit over the last year when he first got his cybernetic limbs. From there, it was over to the department store to pick up their household odds and ends.

Things continued to move slowly as Bradlew and Janet moved from one place to the next collecting what they needed. Janet could occasionally read Bradlew's mind and knew that he was getting hungry, but she also knew that he wouldn't suggest getting something to eat while they were in the mall with so many people around them.

Having already gotten most of the things that they needed, Janet was starting to feel hungry herself. _'Bradlew, I'm going to get us a snack to last us until we get out of here.'_ Janet stated as they stopped to rest at one of the benches on the second floor over looking the food court. _'I'll be back in a few.'_ With a quick flash, Janet had teleported herself down to the floor below where she got in line at one of the many fast food places.

Bradlew just leaned back taking a moment to relax. Despite being a bit loud with food court down below, there weren't that many people up on the second floor to bother him. Seeing that he had a few minutes to spend since the food court was so busy, Bradlew pulled out his new toolkit and opened it up. Taking out the set of hex keys, Bradlew found the one he needed and lifted his left pants leg to begin tightening up the loose locking clamp. Just as he finished that task and was putting the last screw back in place, he nearly fell out of his seat. One of the windows next to him belonged to the mall's video rental shop and had started the next video with a partially loud, but very sudden explosion catching Bradlew completely off guard. He gave a sigh of relief realizing that there was nothing to worry about and closed his eyes. He failed to notice when Janet had teleported up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder causing him to shift quickly falling out of his seat. _'Bradlew? What's wrong?'_ Janet asked.

"Nothing, just didn't hear you teleport back." Bradlew replied while Janet read his mind to get the full story. "Let's just get back to our shopping." Handing Bradlew the small sandwich she got him, Janet watched as he put it away into one of his bags with a worried look on her face. She knew that he would eat it later, but she still couldn't help but to worry about him at times. Overall, it did look like he was recovering to her, but then there were just days like this one where it almost looked like all the work Bradlew had put into returning to his old life just faded away.

It wasn't long before they had reach the bookstore and Janet was pleased to feel that the barrier Bradlew had put up in his mind dimmed when he entered the room which showed he was slowly relaxing, or at least trying to even with the tension he felt. Bradlew's first stop was over in the sci-fi section as usual and Janet was headed off to find herself a nice romance novel. Even as they walked through separate sections of the store though, Janet made it a point to keep an eye on his mind.

The two of them spent a good half an hour there just looking through the books before they each had a few and Bradlew paid for them while collecting the ones he had on hold. On their way out, they could clearly see a large crowd gathering down the hallway for some big promotional stunt one of the other stores was starting. Rather then fight their way through the crowd despite being the quick way to get back to Bradlew's truck, Bradlew starting walking down one of the other halls planning to circle around.

Just as they rounded the corner, a large group of people and pokemon all seemed to start flowing down the hall as an announcement was made over the mall's loud speakers. Forced to move to opposite sides of the hallway, Bradlew and Janet were quickly separated as Bradlew went back around the corner to avoid be locked into the space with the large crowd.

'_Bradlew? Where are you?'_ Janet asked as she tried to find a way through the crowd. There were just too many people around her and she didn't want to risk teleporting next to Bradlew knowing that crowd was headed towards him. After all, teleporting right into a moving crowd often proved to be a bad idea.

"Janet; just head towards the truck, I'll work my way around, the main hall is clearing up anyway." Bradlew stated knowing that she would pick it up. "I'll be fine for a few minutes and it's not like you let that psychic leash of yours up much anyway."

'_You know that it's for you own good.'_ Janet replied with a bit of an annoyed tone by Bradlew's comment. _'Just let me know if you get into any trouble.'_

As Bradlew turned to begin walking down the main hall, he heard a voice behind him. "Bradlew, is that you?" The female voice asked, just barely heard over the large crowd. Bradlew turned to see who had called his name and met the source quickly rushing up to greet him. "Bradlew, it is you." A lady in her late twenties was waved to him as he stopped. Dressed in a white tank top and denim shorts, Bradlew could already see some eyes following her, but none seemed willing to approach with the machamp that was with her carrying several bags.

"Sonia?" Bradlew looked at the lady as she finally caught up with him.

"It's been ages since I last saw you Bradlew. When did you get back? How have you been? " Sonia smiled as she gave him a big hug before partially dragging him into a small café they had been next to. Bradlew could only guess that she had been walking around all day judging by the way she seemed to be exhausted.

"Just calm down Sonia. You haven't changed at all, getting excited from even the smallest things." Bradlew stated.

"Small? I haven't seen you since before you left for the war. You should have called me when you got back. Hey, why don't go out hiking like we used to. I know this perfect this canyon not too far from the city." Sonia countered as her machamp set the bags he had been caring down before heading up the counter where an alakazam stood ready to takes his order.

'_So, you can make friends mister anti-social. I'll be there in a second.'_ Janet's voice entered Bradlew's head and before he had a chance to answer, Janet was standing there next to them.

"Bradlew, you never told me you were a trainer, and to have a gardevoir at that. You always said it was a waste of time. What's her name?" Sonia asked still as curious as the day Bradlew had met her.

"I'm not a trainer." Bradlew stated.

"Huh?" Sonia looked up to Janet a bit confused.

'_I can speak for myself and my name is Janet. I'm Bradlew's 'caretaker' so to speak.'_ Janet explained.

Sonia was still very much confused and looked to Bradlew for answers. He merely just pointed to his legs and Sonia slid her chair over just a bit finally noticing his cybernetic replacements.

"Oh Bradlew, I'm sorry. I didn't notice. I guess that hiking trip was a bad idea then. I must look so stupid for suggesting it." Sonia had a slightly pained expression on her face. "What happened?" No sooner then Sonia had asked that, the sound of small blasts filled the halls as the store across the hall had began setting off a few fire works for their customers to see, mostly just to impress the children, a number of psychic types keeping the blasts in check making sure no one got hurt.

Bradlew quickly turned to see what was going, his mind once again closing up. He gave another sigh of relief seeing that nothing was happened, but still the noise was getting to be too much as more small fire works were set off. "Can we go somewhere else?" Bradlew asked as the machamp returned with his master's usual order.

"Bradlew, what's going on?" Sonia asks as Bradlew gets up.

'_You'll have to forgive him. He's been like this ever since the MASH unit he was in was attacked. He witnessed first hand the effects of that viral weapon those rebels in Sinnoh were using when they first introduced it. He was shipped back days later.'_ Janet explained as they quickly followed Bradlew away from the crowds into a much quieter section of the mall.

"Wait, you mean that he was there when the first viral attack was launched! But that was over a year ago, why didn't he contact me?" Sonia demanded. She had lost contact with Bradlew just a few days after he had been shipped out, but his name never appeared on the lists of deceased soldiers or doctors, so she had always assumed that he was still there helping in the fight

'_I'm sensing some very strong emotions from you_._ How exactly do you know Bradlew?'_ Janet asked as they continued to walked behind Bradlew who seemed to be moving at a slightly fast pace trying to find a calm and quiet place to stop, but without much success. It seemed the most of the mall was busy with all sorts of new promotions and sales.

"We tried dating a few times back in college, but it didn't work out entirely. Still, we were quite close." Janet replied. "But, why didn't he contact me when he got back?"

'_I don't know, he never really mentioned much of anything about his life to me. I was chosen to watch over him about a month after he got back and moved away from the city. His boss was worried about him though and that's when I was brought in to keep an eye on him and help him recover. They decided that it would be best if a psychic type like me looked over him since there was no other real way to keep track of him or tell what he was thinking, he kept to himself too much.'_ Janet explained. _'I've helped him make a lot of progress though over the last few months though.'_

"Oh, I see." Sonia stated. Finally, the group stumbled upon a quiet section of the mall. Once again, Janet struck up conversation, but Bradlew was still a bit stressed out. It took some effort to quietly break into Bradlew's mind without really alarming him and she could see that part of his mind was once again reliving the moments that he had been trapped in the cold storage unit. Bradlew still tried talking with Sonia, but Bradlew just couldn't seem to stay with it. Even with the lack of people around him, Bradlew still felt a bit crowded in the mall. Janet knew that it was again time for her to step in when Bradlew got up and started to pace just a bit.

'_Sonia, do you live anywhere in the area?'_ Janet asked.

"I live in Slateport, just a few hours drive from here." Sonia replied.

'_I can sense a small part of Bradlew trying to reach out right now, but given his current state of mind, he's just not getting to that point. Do you how get to the Twinmist Falls beach a short ride south of the city?'_ Janet asked.

"Yea, I've been there a few times." Sonia replied.

'_If you follow the road a few miles south past the beach entrance, you'll notice a lone drive on the right side of the road just past the Pelipper's Nest gas station. We live at the end of that drive. Perhaps you could come over this weekend.'_ Janet explained. _'I know for a fact that Bradlew doesn't have anything planned and he prefers to stay at home on his free days.'_ Janet wrote down a number on the small notepad she always carried and then handed it to Sonia. _'This is the number to Bradlew's house phone; he never saw reason to carry a cell-phone. I'm sorry he couldn't talk with you more, but he was never good in places like this since I've met him. To be honest though, you're the first friend I've met of his or even heard of outside of his Lunar Corp and they are few in number. I think he could really use the some time with friends, but none of them seem to really come by anymore and I fear a few have given up hope on him.'_

"I just can't see what had happened to make him like this. I'll try to come over this Sunday then." Sonia said, a bit of sadness in her voice for seeing just how much her friend had changed.

'_Come on Bradlew, let's get out of here.'_ Janet walked over and grabbed that bag Bradlew has set down before heading for the door.

Bradlew made sure it was a quick walk back to his truck and then from there, a quick ride back to his place. Bradlew quickly took a seat on the back porch relaxing while Janet made him some tea to help calm him down. Janet went about taking care of a few of her chores such as putting her laundry into the dryer. Bradlew's time spent relaxing though was cut short when Janet pointed out that they should start getting ready to leave again. It took Bradlew a few minutes to change into his rented tuxedo thanks to his cybernetic legs, but at last he was done and walked out of his bedroom to find Janet waiting for him.

Bradlew was very much surprised to say the least. Dressed in a soft red dress that matched the color of her horns. While it did look similar to her natural dress, this one was of a much more elegant design, hugging her body a bit more then usual and was just a bit shorter. Janet could already pick up on his thoughts as well. _'You forget that before I was assigned to help you, I was the secretary for one of the Lunar Corp co-founders. I was often required to attend a number of formal events before my previous owner saw fit to get rid of me.'_ Janet explained. _'Now come on or we may be late.'_

xXx

It was a longer drive from Bradlew's house since they had to drive to a different town a short ways inland. From there, it was off to the town's local cybernetics college that was equipped with large media conference room, which had been set up for the coming event.

Janet could feel Bradlew's closing up yet again as they began to enter the building, although there were some noticeable differences this time. Although Bradlew was nervous, there was the definitive feeling that he was, at least on a subconscious level, a little glad to be here. Everything had already been set so that Bradlew and Janet had a been seated in the back as close to door as possible just in case things got a little out of hand. It was just lucky that they had arrived when they did though. Just seconds after they had sat down, the head of the Lunar Corp, Mr. Jacob Gates got up and started the event. Outside, the rain started to pour.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming. Once again it is an honor to host this event for the greatest minds among the cybernetics community. Without you, many men, women, and pokemon would have surely been crippled for life." Jacob started, his voice echoing through the speakers in the room to make sure that everyone had heard him. "These past sixty-five years of research and development have been some of the hardest and most laboring years of research there have been, and each one you know well what I'm talking. Although many may not fully understand just how much of an art crafting cybernetics really is, those of us here understand just how much work goes into it."

Although it was in fact Jacob who had paid for Bradlew's cybernetics limbs and even hired Janet to watch over him, Bradlew couldn't bring himself to give the man his full attention for some reason, he just couldn't help but feel out of place.

"If not for the men, woman, and pokemon in this room, there would thousands of people out there without anyway to work to support themselves, our work has given them a second chance." Jacob continued. Try as Bradlew might though, being around so many people, his eyes kept darting around. He had thought before leaving that he had been ready for this, doubly so since he knew most of the people who going to be here. Jacob still continued talking though and Bradlew continued to try and listen. After a few more minutes of talking though, Jacob surrendered the stage to one of the younger scientists, this one having a cybernetic arm herself.

She began talking about how much the science of cybernetics had advanced as a small group of other scientists walked up with a small assortment of new cybernetic limbs, which the current speaker had claimed to be the next generation of cybernetics. As they continued to talk the storm outside got worse with bolts of lighting now flying across the sky and Bradlew's attention was diverted to watch them. As the event continued to go on, the lights began to flicker a few times causing everyone to look up as they went out entirely. Janet could quickly feel Bradlew closing up as he began to feel over crowded in the darkness with only the occasionally flash of lighting and the tail of a charmander to light up the room. A minute passed with everyone talking amongst themselves tying to figure out what had happened before a loud voice broke the silence. "Ladies and gentlemen, calm down. I've just been informed that a car crashed into the telephone pole that carried the power line for this building. The driver is okay and power will be restored shortly."

Satisfied with this response to the sudden lack of light, many of the people seemed content talk amongst themselves while power was being restored. A few people even tried moving around, occasionally bumping into other people and the tables. Bradlew was bumped into more then once already in just the first five minutes without the lights when someone finally came over and tried to strike up a conversation.

"Bradlew, it's been nearly nine months since I last saw you. All I keep getting are design specs modifications and blue prints." The man stated as he took a seat next to Janet. It took Bradlew a few seconds to recognize the voice, but the next flash of lighting confirmed him as the head of Lunar Corp's cybernetics department, Dr. Beckett.

"Oh, hello." Bradlew quietly replied. With so much going on right now, Bradlew had once again retreated into his mind for the most part. Janet could already tell that coming here might not have been in Bradlew's best interests. "Yea, sorry. I don't get out much."

"Are you okay?" Beckett asked. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Beckett gave off a small quiet laugh. Janet gave him a quizzical look as Bradlew turned again and Beckett slowly crept a bit closer. Bradlew turned right as around, the lighting flashed again, Bradlew's face was mere inches from Beckett's. Bradlew quickly jumped back in his seat out of surprise, his mind nearly closing off completely in the effect. Janet quickly took action giving a massive jolt to Beckett's mind as well as a warning. She quickly turned to look back at Bradlew leaving Beckett holding his head only to find that Bradlew wasn't sitting with her anymore. It didn't take long for her to track his mind down walking away from the ceremony slowly.

'_Bradlew, where are you going? We haven't been here that long.'_ Janet asked.

"I'm going home, I don't need recognition for what I do." Bradlew stated as he walking back on what he had hoped was the same way he had taken to reach the conference room.

'_Recognition?'_ Janet asked.

"The life I once had is over. I doubt I'll ever be the same again. I always did my best with the team I worked with, but I can't even step into cybernetics lab anymore." Bradlew stated. With that, Bradlew opened the door and walked outside into the rain.

'_Bradlew, your tuxedo, it's rented.'_ Janet half shouted into his head.

Still, Bradlew ignored her turning head to the sky letting the rain fall over him. "Let's just go home."

Using her psychic abilities to shield herself from the rain, Janet walked out into the rain after Bradlew. Once back in the truck, Bradlew and Janet began their long ride home. The rain wasn't helping issues though greatly limiting their field of view as they returned to country road that led them out of the city. Just as they were a little over half way home turning around a bend, a blur shot across the road and Bradlew slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting whatever had decided to cross the road at the most inopportune time.

The truck stopped quickly, but not without a hitting something while it was at it. Bradlew and Janet both sat in the cabin breathing heavily. "Can you sense anything?" Bradlew asked Janet his head still leaning back.

'_No, I couldn't sense anything at all, not even before you hit the brakes.'_ Janet replied.

"Still, I'd better check it out." Bradlew stated pulling a flash light out of the glove box and opened the door. Janet quickly did the same before Bradlew had a chance to argue and once again used her powers to create a barrier that protected both of them from the rain. Moving to look to the sides of the truck, Bradlew didn't see anything, but after a quick look behind the truck, he knew what that bump was that they had hit while stopping. "Janet, we're good." Bradlew informed her shining the light on a downed road sign indicating a sharp left turn ahead that had been lying in the road. "I was beginning to wonder why I didn't see the sign." Picking up the road sign setting it off to the side where no one else would run over it, he knew that he would call the city to let them know about it in the morning.

'_Uh, Bradlew…'_ Janet's voice seemed to be a bit worried as he turned around to look back in her direction. There, right next to the passenger door to his truck, a mightyena was pawing at the door trying to get in. Bradlew could already tell that it was agitated by something and now seemed to have its mind set on getting into his truck for some reason. Janet slowly approached it, but it quickly barked at her warning her to back off causing her to drop her psychic barrier for a few seconds, but that was all it took for her get wet. _'It's immune to my current selection of attacks. I haven't learned anything but psychic type moves and they are useless on it.'_ Janet explained. _'I was never trained for much combat.'_

"I see. Well, either way, it's trying to get into my truck and I don't approve." Bradlew started to move around to the driver's side, but just like with Janet, once it saw Bradlew closer, it barked at him too in much more threatening manner then it did Janet. Bradlew ignored it at first, but that only seemed to make it mad and it started to charge Bradlew before he quickly backed off. "Hey, back off. This is my truck." Bradlew shouted as it went back to trying to force it's way into the vehicle. "Any idea what's its so desperately after?"

'_It's a dark type, I can't read its mind.'_ Janet replied as the rain continued to pour down hard.

"Well, can't you understand it even without reading its mind?" Bradlew asked.

'_What little it did say isn't making much sense, it keep yelling at us to leave it be and get out here. It sort of acts like it's confused, but I can't tell for sure.'_ Janet explained. She wrapped her hands around herself as she was quickly getting cold and that few seconds of heavy rain soaking her dress didn't help.

Looking closely, the dog had already started to scratch the paint off the door. "Oh that's it." Bradlew moved back towards where he had moved the broken road sign. Just as he stepped away though, Janet once again called his name, but this time, there was more then just a bit of worry in her voice. Turning back around, Bradlew could see that the mightyena had not turned to Janet obviously fed up with trying to get into the truck. It's licked it lips giving Bradlew and Janet and pretty good idea what it was after now.

Knowing her offensive attacks were useless against the dark type, Janet began backing up. In a normal case, she would have just teleported herself out of danger, but with Bradlew still her out in the open, she knew that she had to stay. Cold, hungry, and obvious confused, the mightyena continued to move towards Janet knowing that it had the advantage. Bradlew forgot about the signpost he was going to grab and try to use as a means of scaring off the canine and charged back over to Janet. Just before he could reach her, the mightyena leapt forward claws and fangs both ready to try and get Janet. Janet managed to side step just in time to avoid most of the attack, although in the process, she slipped in the mud and fell over cutting her hand on a something. The mightyena turned around and once again licked its lips and it now saw that it had even more of an advantage. Before it could attack though, Bradlew made his move. Without a powerful roundhouse kick, Bradlew's metallic heel caught the side of the mightyena's head slamming it into the back end of his truck. Now dazed in addition to everything else it felt, it leaned against truck unaware that Bradlew was right there.

"Janet, get in the truck." Bradlew ordered as he firmly grabbed the mightyena by it's tail, a surprised yelp bursting from the mightyena. Not taking any chances, Bradlew gave a hard pull dragging the mightyena off of his truck and the road into the ditch nearby. He quickly turned around and started heading for the driver side door. The mightyena was quick to recover though and charged after Bradlew. Just as he took a seat in the truck, the mightyena trying jumping him, its fangs and claws once again showing.

'_Bradlew!'_ Janet called out in fear seeing the attack coming. Bradlew was quick to respond grabbing onto the door and slamming it hard on the mightyena's snout as it tried it get in. There was another massive yelp of pain before it took off running back into the forest realizing this its supposedly easy meal wasn't going to be so easy to get.

"Seriously, what the hell was wrong with that thing?" Bradlew asked, more annoyed then anything else at the moment. "Are you okay?" Bradlew asked turning to face Janet.

Janet just held up her hand with a small cut on it covered in mud._ 'Other than this, I'm fine. What about you, are you okay?'_

"I'm alright." Bradlew replied. His tuxedo on the other hand wasn't. In the process of fighting, one of the locking clamps had once again come loose tearing his pants. Rather then try to deal with it properly right then, Bradlew undid the other clamps and just slid the leg out of the pants before setting it down on the seat next to Janet.

'_Bradlew, what are you doing?'_ Janet asked.

"I'd much rather not be here with one leg if that thing comes back. Besides, I can drive with just the one leg for now, we can put it back on at the house." Bradlew countered. It was quite ride home from then out.

Now that they were back at the house, Janet helped Bradlew get inside since he didn't bring any crutches with him. The rain continued to come down harder, but for the most part, at leas the lighting and thunder had calmed down considerably. Once inside, the first thing they did was change out of their wet clothes. _'Bradlew, can you come here?'_ Janet's voice sounded in his mind as he finished getting out of tuxedo and put on a pair of shorts after drying off. _'I'm in the backroom.'_

Bradlew quickly made his way to the back room where he found Janet, wrapped up in the largest towel she could find, but it hand an unfortunate rip in the side and Bradlew could quickly see that she wasn't anything beneath it. "What's up? Something wrong?" He asked.

'_This is what's wrong.'_ Janet help up a pair of plain white panties, but they were still wet despite her having pulled them out of the dryer. _'I put them in the dryer before we left, but they're not dry.'_ She complained. _'The problem is that all of my undergarments minus the ones I was wearing to the ceremony were in this load and the ones I had on got soaked when I fell over into the ditch by the side of the road.'_

"Let me guess. You had more then just your undergarments in there." Bradlew stated. Janet; although a bit embarrassed, nodded her head. "Come on." Bradlew lead her down the spare bedroom in the house and unlocked the room. "You should be my sister's size, I'm sure she wouldn't mind for a day. After all, she's still on the two year trip studying abroad in Johto. You'll have to search her dresser to see what all she left that will fit you though, but I'm pretty sure you both are the same size."

'_Bradlew, why did you sister leave you anyway?'_ Janet asked as Bradlew left the room.

"I told her to go six months before I was drafted. Figured it was win-win at the time. She always wanted to study there and at the time, I had the money to make it happen. With the rebels attacking our coasts and Sinnoh, but leaving everyone else alone, the chances of her getting attacked became non-existent." Bradlew explained. Janet had always knows that Bradlew had a sister, he still received letters now and then, but she never really had time to return back home. "Then I got drafted. But as you know, things didn't work out. She showed back up to help me move and even volunteered to move in with me again and give up her studies, but no, I wouldn't have it. I wasn't going to drag anyone else down." Bradlew finished as he entered the kitchen to start a late meal since they had skipped out on the meal at the ceremony. "Besides, her last letter told me had met someone."

'_I see.'_ Janet was quickly beginning to understand his choices in life. Over the past few days, she had really seen him try to become as independent as possible, even though today was a rough day for him. Not really seeing anything work making though, Bradlew settled on simply making some omelets. No sooner then he had finished making them, he heard a loud thud coming from his sister's room. Leaving the omelets on the stove after quickly turning it off, he rushed over and opened the door worried that something had happened. He quick found Janet laying on the floor, and although she had found a bra, her lower body was completely exposed as she used her mind to try and lift the large mirror that had once been on the back of the dresser off her. Bradlew couldn't help but look for a second, but his thoughts were enough to make Janet aware of him and her current condition. She quickly lowered both her hand to try and cover herself, but that resulted in her starting the drop the mirror on herself again. She quickly threw her hands back up as Bradlew rushed over to stop the mirror from falling over as well. Once the mirror was moved to now slide into a space between the dresser and the wall, Bradlew looked back over at Janet only realize that she still wasn't any panties yet, her flower still in view. Janet once again realized the same truth and quickly used her hands to cover herself again. Bradlew quickly handed her the towel she had been wearing before he walked out of the room.

Janet came out of the room a few seconds later wearing a small shirt and pair of shorts, both purple in color. Neither of them seemed to speak for a while, both embarrassed by what just happened. Janet walked out to the kitchen to find Bradlew finishing the omelets and pulling out a pair of plates. Their late dinner passed in near silence, the only sound being the heavy rain hitting the house. Bradlew excused himself and quickly went to work on fixing the dryer while Janet headed off to her room.

Try as she might though, she just couldn't get to sleep. She tried to pass it off as just a rough day for everyone. but something started to make her question whether she could just pass it off as such. In truth, these past eleven months had been the best months for her even with having to act as Bradlew's caretaker. Most of the time, the men she found herself acting under usually tried to get into bed at least once within the first three months, but Bradlew never seemed to care for such things. It was her nerve to stand up to them that kept getting her into bits of trouble, but Jacob Gate's always liked her for that. When she had first accepted the role of being Bradlew's caretaker, she always thought that his lack of interest in a passionate relationship was due to what had happened to him, but even after he had recovered so much, she never found the slightest trace of such thoughts in his head. Puzzled as she was, she figured that maybe should just take another look into his mind. What she saw quickly surprised her, namely his trying his best to deny what had happened.

A few hours passed and it was now past midnight, but Janet' just couldn't get to sleep. Looking around for Bradlew, she could still detect that he was working on the dryer, but not having much luck as to why it wouldn't stay running. Deciding to take a chance, she got up and walked towards the back room.

Bradlew had pulled the dryer out of its usual spot and into the open so that he could work on it. Currently, he had the back panel off of it and was looking over the wires and anything else he could possibly think to correct to the problem. "I just can't figure this out. Looks like I'm going to replace it." Bradlew's head dropped as he remembered how much this one cost him, and even then, he still had to pay for the tuxedo he ruined. And that was just the tip of the iceberg for him. His thoughts went through the day remembering how he had treated Sonia, even if it wasn't exactly intentional. But no matter what he thought about, his thoughts kept coming to Janet. He just sat there figuring that she was asleep by now. "Why can't I shake her from my thoughts?"

Janet remained quite for a short while longer and Bradlew back up against the wall thinking to himself. Finally, she decided to make her move.

'_Bradlew? Can we talk about what happened earlier?'_ Janet asked softly causing him to look up.

"Janet?" Bradlew looked at her with a bit of shock.

'_I couldn't sleep. Like you, my thoughts kept turning to what happened.'_ She explained.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked if you were okay before just barging in like that. It was my fault, I just hope this doesn't hurt our friendship." Bradlew stated.

'_Actually, that is part of what I wanted to talk to you about.'_ Janet explained. A powerful bang of thunder shook the house, the first bang that had been heard in quiet a while. The storm outside was once again gaining strength. _'Come; let's talk in my room. It is the quietest room in the house.'_ Bradlew could only expect the worst as they walked into Janet's room and she took a seat on the bed. _'Bradlew, come here.'_

"I should just go. I don't want to make things worse." Bradlew stated trying to find an easy way to end the conversation worried where it was going to go.

'_Please, come here. We need to talk.'_ Janet urged him to come and join her. Seeing that she wasn't going to give up like he had hoped, he joined her on the bed. _'Bradlew, I can tell how feel about that happened in your sisters room when you walked in trying to help me.'_

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what I was thinking." Bradlew responded

'_I'm not upset, just a bit surprised. How long have you known me.'_ Janet asked.

"For a little over eleven months now." Bradlew replied.

'_And aside from tonight, how many times before tonight have you had thoughts like you were having while you were trying to fix the dryer?'_ Janet asked.

"None, this is the first time I've ever thought of things like that." Bradlew quickly replied.

'_Exactly. Most men I've worked with would have been trying to get me into bed with them in the first few months, you've never tried and for that, I feel honored that you see me as something other then possible plaything.'_ Janet stated.

"Plaything? You mean that's all that your previous master thought about you?" Bradlew asked.

'_Sadly, yes. When I refused to give in to him, he started to spread some lies since I was under his service as part of his contract with Lunar Corp. Jacob gave his job as a favor.'_ Janet explained._ 'But that's beside the point. I know how you feel about me right now…'_

Bradlew knew that she could detect all of his thoughts right now, even those unwanted ones he was fighting off while trying to salvage what he could because of what he thought was happening. "Janet, look I said I'm sorry, I just can't stop some of those thoughts from forming. I know its not like me, but after all this time, I'm seeing you more then just as my caretaker as you put it."

'_I know, but like I was saying before you interrupted, I wanted to you to know something. I…I kind of feel the same way about you now. When we first started, I only say you as a way to keep my job, a patient that needed to be watched. But recently, you've improved, you're slowly becoming the man you once were, and…'_ Janet paused a bit as her face began to turn red. Thanks to being what she was, she could tell how Bradlew was really beginning to feel about her, but she also that he would take to it unless she told him that she felt the same way first. The very thought of though embarrassed her more then the unfortunate incident that had taken place earlier. _'Bradlew, I feel the same way about you.'_ Janet half shouted into his head turning away. Now was the moment of truth for her. If he tried to take advantage of her, then maybe Bradlew wasn't what she had thought him to be, there was after that one piece of his mind that she could never peak into.

Bradlew just sat there, a look of partial shock and partial confusion on his face. "Do… do you mean that you've fallen in love with me?" Bradlew asked. Trying to figure out just what she meant. He wasn't entirely sure himself at first how he felt about her, but now that she had said, he was positive for himself. Gently he reach over and turned Janet back to face him, this time with a small smile on his face. "Ya know what, I think your right." Bradlew placed his arms over her shoulders getting her to lean on him.

The two of them stayed like that for a few seconds before the cold started to take a small hold. _'Yea, I agree. But, why is it so cold?'_ Janet asked.

"While I was checking out the dryer, the furnace also went out." Bradlew stated thinking about possible ways to heat up the house that night.

'_Actually, I was thinking of a different way that we could keep warm.'_ Janet smiled, the blush on her face, growing a bit. _'That is, if you'd like to.'_

"That's a bit direct, especially for you." Bradlew stated recalling how she had just told him about her previous masters.

'_Well, you see…'_ Janet started to say something.

"What, its not like you go into heat or anything, right?" Bradlew asked.

'_Not exactly into heat, but there are times of the year when we Gardevoir do have stronger urges then usual. Normally, I'd just deal with them myself when they arose, but I was hoping, maybe you could help me this time.'_ Janet asked moving a bit closer to him. Reaching up and placing an arm around his head to bring it down to her level, she kissed him softly. Shocked as he was, it took Bradlew a little to realize that this was really happening before he closed arms around her and joined her actions.

As they broke apart from their kiss, Janet smiled again. _'Yes, I think I would enjoy that.'_ Pulling Bradlew further up into the bed, she sat him down with his back against the headboard before taking a seat in this lap. Feeling a few bits of doubt in him about whether or not she was actually toying with him, she picked up his hands and gently placed them on her breasts. Although small in size, they still fit nicely in Bradlew's hands. From his new vantage point, he could easily see into her shirt, the horn between her breasts holding the shirt out just enough to give him a nice view of what was hidden beneath.

"Did you ask me to let you borrow some of my sisters undergarments?" Bradlew asked as he gently flexed his fingers feeling the soft mounds he now held.

'_I couldn't find any undergarments in her dresser, so I assume that she took them all.'_ Janet replied as a soft moan escaped her mouth. Bradlew puzzled by this, reached down with one hand gently pulled her shorts down just a bit, sticking a single finger beneath them. His finger gently slid across her soft skin down towards her inner thigh. Sure enough, there was only skin beneath her shorts. Moving his finger just a bit towards the center, he barely touched her clit causing her to arch in a bit with a pleasant gasp.

"Well, I guess we really are rather sensitive today." Bradlew smiled before removing his hand from her shorts and returning to massage her breasts. This caused a bit of disappointment fro Janet, but he seemed to enjoy teasing her a bit. Still, she had to admit, his gentle approach was quiet nice to feel compared the many others who had tried to take her before, always being rough in their failed attempts. Bradlew continued to flex his fingers, gently grabbing and squeezing Janet's breasts, moving them up and down just a tad. Moving forward just a bit, Janet raised her hands into the air and used her mind to pull off her shirt, as well as Bradlew's exposing a bit more of their bodies to the cold. Janet's nipples were already rather stiff, just asking to be held. Lightly grabbing between his thumb and index finger, Bradlew rolled it around a bit making Janet arch forward just a bit.

Bradlew continued to spend some time playing as he did, Janet could quickly feel the bulge in his shorts pressing against her backside as he played with and decided that his was time to return the favor. As she moved again, her foot rubbed up against his metal one, the metal already rather cold catching her by surprise. "Uh, Janet, I could still use those." She quickly undid the locking clamps despite Bradlew's claims.

'_I doubt we'll be leaving the bed.'_ Janet informed him as she set them down beside the bed. She placed a hand on the growing tent on Bradlew's shorts feeling that he was ready to make love to her. As she reached in to kiss him again, her hand gripped around the top of his concealed rod a few times before the zipper came undone. Bradlew found himself lifted up just a bit as Janet broke the kiss removing his shorts revealing his silver boxers. Slightly disappointed, she worked to fix her problem removing the last obstacle between her and the current item of her desire.

Having been a few years since she had shared her bed with someone, occasionally pleasing herself when her urges got stronger then usual, she was extremely pleased to find that Bradlew had been well gifted. Although, not as big as the Machamp she had once offered herself to, she knew that Bradlew would easily please her with what he had.

Janet's hair fell to the side of her head as she looked down. Using one hand to lift her hair out of her face, she leaned down and gave Bradlew a slow, gentle kiss on top of his manhood. She raised her head up one more time and smiled again as she lowered her back down with her tongue hanging out just a bit to lick the head of his penis before slowly taking it into her mouth.

While similar to Janet, Bradlew felt great pleasure in this act as Janet's warm, wet mouth engulfed him. He hadn't so much as even touched himself since weeks before he had lost his legs, having never even felt the slightest urge to, but this sensation was a welcome one. As Janet worked her head up a down, bit by bit slowly take more of his member into her mouth each time, swirling her tongue around his head each time she backed up. Her free hand slowly rubbed what she couldn't fit into her mouth. It had been so long though, and Janet could tell by the thoughts in his head. It didn't take long for him to come close to cumming, but she wasn't ready for him to finish just yet. Leaning back on the bed, she pulled him up a bit.

Bradlew knew that it was once again his turn to please her as he did his best to balance on the stumps that here his knees. Janet's head rested over the edge of the bed and used a hand to hold him up over her shorts. Running his free hand over Janet's shorts, just above her folds enticing a small moan from the gardevoir. Deciding to get a better look at what he had seen earlier, Bradlew tugged lightly at her shorts revealing her sex. Bradlew could already see a few of her juices gathering around her folds. Bradlew slowly opened up her folds just a bit to see that she was indeed very excited. He moved his thumb up barely brushing her clit, but even the slightest touch of the small nub proved to be extremely sensitive, a loud gasp escaping Janet's mouth. Deciding to take his time, Bradlew just barely grazed the small nub again with a similar result before leaving it be to rub her folds with his finger gathering a small amount of her juices upon it. Bradlew continued to tease her like this, just starting to push a finger into her or grazing her clit, but never quiet actually doing it. Janet looked up at him with a look begging him to continue and not just tease her. Bradlew smiled complying with her wish quickly pushing a pair of fingers past her folds and into her sex. Janet's back arched at the sudden intrusion, a welcome feeling starting to flow through her body. Scooting back just a bit, Bradlew laid down on his stomach propping himself up with one of arms as he continued to probe Janet's depths.

A quick entered into Bradlew's mind and just as he was going to rub his thumb over her anus, a hand grabbed onto his. Looking up wondering if he had done something wrong, Janet just nodded her head. _'No, not there please. Just here.'_ She slid Bradlew's hand deeper into her before releasing his hand.

"Very well. I'll leave that hole alone." Bradlew whispered withdrawing his hand before pushing his fingers back in. Bradlew continued to play with Janet a bit more before he couldn't go anymore. Janet sensed this as well, slowly pushing herself further back onto the bed, her legs spreading around Bradlew's own. Propping himself back up into a standing position on his knees, he leaned over Janet again. While he used his free hand to hold open her folds, she used her own hand, gripping him firmly a few times to guide him into her. Bradlew went to say something, but she placed her other hand over his mouth before pulling down into her.

Both of the moaned in pleasure, Janet proving to be very tight for his large member, it was very warm and wet, Bradlew feeling her sex tightly gripping him with each flex of the muscles. Janet was also pleased, even if he wasn't the biggest she had taken, he still filled her up, reach deep into her into, hilting with his tip pressing lightly against her cervix. Reaching up to kiss him, Janet began moving her hips knowing that with his handicap, Bradlew could use the help in setting a steady pace. It did take a bit of effort having to stand on his knees and lift her backside up a bit, but they quickly reached a nice rhythm with Janet wrapping her legs around his waist. Each time Bradlew would pull back, Janet loosen her grip with her legs falling down just a bit, and whenever he pushed back in, she would tighten her grip effectively pulling herself back up helping his efforts. Having already worked to please each other before hand, it didn't take too long for either of them to lose control. Janet was the first to go, her already tight sex gripping down even harder milking Bradlew for all that he had. It became hard to Bradlew to even thrust anymore between Janet's vice like pussy and how hard she held her legs around his waist, Bradlew began to shoot off his load inside of her.

A massive crack of thunder shook the house as they finally calmed down, but neither of them cared. Bradlew leaned back pulling Janet up with him before falling back, his head landing on the pillows behind them, his softening member still deep inside Janet. Using her mind, Janet grabbed a pair of heavy quilts knowing that without the furnace tonight, they would need them and covered the two of them up. _'Bradlew, I want to thank you for caring about me so much. You really did your best to make sure that I enjoyed myself tonight.'_ Janet kissed him once last time. _'I can't think of a better person to share myself with.'_ A yawn escaped her lips as she leaned into Bradlew again.

"It was thanks to you that I'm learning to live life again. It's the least I could do for you." Bradlew replied. "Good night Janet, sweet dreams." It wasn't long before both of them fell asleep in each other's arms, each dreaming of what the next day would bring.


	2. The Offering

Request: When a village run low on food, having very little left over to spare to the those who offer protection, a new is struck for the year to gain the protection of the technology possessed by a human. Now, instead of offering food, the village will now offer a usual portion of the gems and metals they mine in addition to a young female. Having already accepted her role as an offering, she now expects to serve her life as a slave girl or worse, only to find that her so-called lord and master is not what she thought he was.

Contains: human X Anthro luxray

xXx xXx xXx

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway, shape, or form. If I did, I doubt it would be much of a children's show anymore.

Author Notes:

- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

'_Telepathy'_

xXx

The Offering

A large sphere of massive dimensions floated through the clouded skies. While the lower half proved to be of a solid metallic silver color, the upper half was of a shifting, almost transparent shade of emerald. Slowly drifting through the clouds, the sphere would occasionally fire a beam off into space. Down below, a pair of powerful swamperts dragged a female anthro luxray behind them. Barely clothed and covered in dirt, and a few bruises, the luxray was dragged along barely able to keep up tied in the ropes she had been bound with. "There's you new home sweety." The larger of the two swamperts smiled as they reached the top of the ridge finally getting a nice view of the floating sphere.

"With any luck, our lord and master will find her useless and will give her to us." The smaller one smiled just at the thought. Pulling a small golden orb from the small bag around it's waist, the smaller of the two swamperts hit a small mark on the side of the orb and it lit up. Several glowing symbols appeared all over the device before the device spoke.

"This is Command, speak your intentions." The voice was strong and the luxray couldn't help but fear for herself. Normally, all of the villages in the region made monthly contributions to please the one who referred to themselves as the lord and master of the entire region and in return, the villages and various clans were allowed free trade among each other and were guaranteed peace. Unfortunately for the luxray, this last season had been harsh, and the fields had not produced as they usually did. While there was still plenty of food to eat, there wasn't much left over for the tribute when the lord's collectors had come around, so a deal had been struck. One of the villages females, and a young one at that, was offered up in addition to the usual amount of gems and ores the village mined. And now, here she was, about to be taken the place where the lord and master lived.

"This is D'Kel and D'Jor. We come bearing the master's new slave girl from the village of Karters. We seek passage to the city." The larger of the two swamperts replied.

"Permission granted. We have been expecting you. Prepare for transit, your ride will arrive in a few." The orb replied before it stopped glowing and fell back into the hands of the smaller swampert.

Looking up as another beam of red light flew from the upper sections of the sphere, the luxray's fear only grew. "Well little one, get up here. We need to stick close if we are all going to make it there in one piece." One of the two shouted at her, but she couldn't care less. She just hurried up the top of the ridge. No sooner then she had reached the top of the ridge, a pair of medicham appeared to her left and her right. She had often heard stories of pokemon who could appear and vanish in the blink of an eye, but to see it happen before her without warning didn't do much to help her in the current mood.

"Stick close, we've been instructed to take the lot of you to the main chamber." The medicham on her right informed them. Feeling herself getting tugged into the middle of the group of pokemon, a sudden cold rushed over here body as the world when black. Then, just as fast as it vanished, the world returned, only she was no longer in the same place. A silver floor rested beneath her feet, smooth and clean in comparison to the rough dirt trails she had been walking for days. Three large walls, each covered in line after line of text, a forbidden act made up most of the room, with a three large archways serving as doors. Turning around, she could only stare in awe at the massive window the looked out over the world, the clouds just a hands reach away. Standing in the middle of room was a lone figure though and she quickly stepped back in great fear.

"D'Kel, D'Jor." The figure spoke, its voice surprising soft compared to what the luxray had been expecting.

Both of the swampert looked at the each other turning to face the human that stood before them. Dressed in nothing more then a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and some sort of gauntlet that covered the majority of his right arm, all emerald in color, the man stepped forward. "Who the hell are you?" The larger swampert demanded dropping the rope that had been used to drag the luxray along.

"There's been a recent change in leadership. My father has passed away, and by our law, that means I know own the city and all of the staff that goes with it." The man explained as he walked forward. The luxray quickly dove onto her knees bowing down before the human. Upon hearing the man's claims, both quickly joined the luxray on their knees. "As proof of such, here is the Seal of Serpents." The man held up his left hand, a large disc with a pair of entwining serpents had been burned into the palm of his hand.

"My lord, my master. We come bearing gifts." The swampert explained, the luxray noticing a strange note of fear that was never there before during the week long journey it took to reach the city they were now in. "She is pure, untouched, ready to be used however you so please."

"And she is not yours to give as you see fit." The man replied. "I know of the deal that was made during your last collection. Unlike my father however, I will not turn a blind eye to you unreasonable profiting of my land. Lance, Titan, take these two to go see Rose. Have her put them to work in the lower levels. I shall deal with them later along with all the other corrupt collectors, but until then." The man instructed the two medicham who had transported the group up the chamber. Before either of the swamperts had a chance to argue, the medicham had already grabbed them and vanished. Kneeling down before the luxray, the man gently lifted her face off the floor. "There is no need for this. Please, get up."

The luxray quickly turned her head back down. "No, my lord and master, it is not my place to look upon you." She countered.

"But I request that you stand before me, were you not sent here to serve me." The man asked standing up.

"I am here to serve you anyway you wish, my lord and master. Just tell me what you wish of me so that my village will not suffer your wrath." She begged.

"My wrath? Oh no, trust me. I am not like the man who ruled before me. Now, stand. I would like to see if anything has been done to you." The man explained. Slowly, the luxray stood up, her head still bent down. Taking the rope binding around her wrists into his left hand, the man used the pointed tips on his armored hand to cut the bonds loose. "Your wrists, they are bruised, and your fur, it looks as though it was never truly blue in the first place with all this dirt. How long have they been tied like this? Surely they must have let you out of them a few times to bathe?"

"No, my lord and master. I was bound from the moment I was taken from my village." The luxray explained.

"First of all, my name is Eric and you will address me as such. If you must use a formal name, then address me as Lord Eric, but do not call me master. Secondly, are you telling me you haven't bathed once since you left the village? Did those two fools not give you any freedom? Please, follow me." Eric started walking down one of the three large hallways leading out of the chamber with the luxray behind him.

"No, Lord Eric, I am but a humble offering since my village cannot offer you food this month without starving ourselves." The luxray continued keeping her head low. A few times, it almost looked like she was going raise her face, but Eric could almost feel the fear around her himself.

"Well, if nothing else, my father always made sure that each of his villages had food to go around." Eric quietly told himself. "Still, walk with me. Please, may I know your name?"

"Call me whatever you wish my lord." The luxray stated keeping a noticeable distance between herself and Eric.

"No, please join me as we walk. I'll not be treated as though I am a god among you." Eric replied as she walked up slowly beside him. "And now, I wish to know your birth name, the name your mother gave you."

"My mother named me Star for a mark that I had been born with on my leg." Star replied.

"Well then, Star. Allow me to welcome to your new home for now." Eric stated as they rounded one last corner coming up to massive garden.

Star could only stare in shock at the beauty of the garden before her. Even larger the small village she had come from, and with so many various flowers each blooming ready to start producing berries, Star went to take a step forward, but a hand placed on her shoulder stopped her and quickly went tense fearing that she had done something wrong. "Surely you would like to clean yourself up have proper clothing before exploring. Come, your room is this way." Walking along side the garden, the two of them would occasionally pass a door in the wall as they went. Finally, Eric stopped placing his armored hand on the center of the door the stood before. The armored glove gave off a soft glow before the door opened up and he led Star inside. "Star, while you are here in the city, this will be your room. I hope it meets your liking." Eric stated.

A large, mostly empty room stood before Star. A pair of couches sat against one wall, a large table occupied the center of the room, and small domes on the walls provided a soft blue light to the room. Star could see a few other doorways leading out the room, but just this one room alone was far better then any hut that had been in her village. "Come." Eric walked over to one of the three doors in the room on the far wall. Walking into the middle door, Star's feeling of surprise only grew. A queen sized bed rested on the center of the far wall, a near empty wardrobe sat near it, and the ceiling looked as though it was open to the night sky, all sorts of barely lit dots appearing to make out the stars lit the room.

Star couldn't help but dive back on her knees. "My lord, your kindness is too great. I do not deserve such things as this."

"I shall be the judge of what you do and do not deserve. Now rise. I've often heard that the females of your clan put great pride into their clean and shiny coats of fur." Eric motioned to a doorway on the left side of the room. "I need someone to help me learn the lay of this land, teach me how to make the most of the lands I control. Coming from a clan of farmers and miners, I assume that you can show me what I need to know. But before that, you must have had a long and rough journey up here. I offer you the chance to bathe, to freshen up and rid yourself of those tattered and torn rags." Opening the door, Star was greeted by the sight of a large tub filled with steaming water. "Please, take your time and clean yourself. I shall send someone down to get you later. They will be bringing you a full collection of clothing to wear, but until then, I'm afraid that this will have to do." Eric held out an emerald robe and a pair of matching undergarments before placing them on the bed. "It's not much, but to be honest, I wasn't expecting company so quickly after taking leadership. Feel free to take as much time as you, I'm sure you could use it." Eric paused for a few seeing how Star would react. "Do you have any questions that I should be made aware of?

Seeing that this lord was already offering her so much, Star decided to take a chance and test his kindness with a question. "My lord, why do you show me this kindness? I was told that I was to be a slave, my purpose to please you in anyway that I could. Are you not going to use me for such things?"

"No, I will not use you for your body. Unlike my father, your previous ruler, I have a very different view on how rule." Eric explained. "My mother died shortly after I was born, so I was placed into the care of the servants my father had. In secret, they taught me the truth about what happened outside the city. I have also seen first hand some of the things that my father has done, things I couldn't believe. He even beat me once for questioning his rule. No, your purpose here is as a guest, to help me learn that ways of the land. You not be forced to anything you do not wish to do, you have my word as ruler of this city and all the lands below." Eric left seconds later leaving Star on the verge of tears.

She had been offered up to be a slave girl to help insure the protection of her village. She had heard many stories of similar cases of girls like herself being offered to the lord and master. There was one time that a girl had managed to escape and the stories of the horrors that she had lived through always brought fear to Star's mind, doubly so when she had been offered up to serve as the village's offering. Now, here she was, being shown great kindness, treated as a living creature, not just some thing like the stories had told of. She had even been given the word of the lord and master that no harm would come to her. Star sat there for several minutes just crying before finally getting up and taking her bath. By the time she was done, she had found a large tray of berries and cooked fish on her bed next to the robe and undergarments that Eric had offered her. Looking to the wardrobe, she found that it had been filled with various styles of clothing all there just for her. Perhaps being offered up to protect her village would not be as bad as all the stories had lead her to believe.

xXx

Days had passed since Star's first arrival and just as Eric had promised, she had a say in what activities she would participate in. A few males had asked to share her bed, but for the first time ever, she had the chance to say no. Her only real job aboard the city was just what Eric had said it would be, to help him learn his own lands, to see where the rivers flowed and how to find fertile land. Every day, she had given three meals, and she had been allowed to bathe daily as well been allowed to learn how to read and write. Star had also met many new friends, all who had treated her like an equal.

Soon, those first few days became a week. Everyday, Star was called up to the main chamber that always seemed to change. Large transparent copies of the land they were above were floating near the ceiling, select details always highlighted. Eric and a group of other pokemon would then rely on Star to tell them where the best land was, show them hidden springs, and asked for her personal opinion on many things, including on what kind of food would grow best where. Her other regular chores included things such as cleaning, and helping to take care of the garden her room had been placed next too. In comparison to the stories she had heard, this was truly paradise for her. She quickly came to respect Eric, never seeing him lose his tempter once, always remaining calm and treating everyone as equals even when things went wrong. It wasn't long before a month had passed though.

Star had just returned back to her room after a long day of helping out in the gardens, helping to pick berries and plant new bushes. As she entered the room, she noticed a small letter on the table in the room bearing the seal of her lord, the twin serpents. Opening it up, she could stare in surprise. Eric himself had requested a private audience with her the main chamber. Several thoughts crossed her mind, about what her lord wanted, but she knew that after showing her all this kindness, that it was safe for her to go. She quickly dove into the bath and washed up, taking extra care to look good that evening for him. Having been requested to wear something simple, she decided to go with what she often found Eric wearing, a pair of sweat pants, and loose fitting t-shirt. After finishing getting dressed, she looked to the clock and knew that it was almost time to go meet him. Grabbing a quick snack and drink to help pass the last few minutes, she started down the halls towards the main chamber.

Upon reaching the chamber, she didn't see Eric at first, but did notice a small shadow outside on the balcony of the chamber. Moving towards the window, she found that they opened up as she walked towards them allowing her to walk outside into the star filled night.

"Ah, Star. I'm glad that you got my message." Eric stated walking up to her in his usual garb including his gauntlet which now not only cover his entire arm, but also had a large shoulder pad as well, emerald in color bearing his insignia. "It's been nearly a month since you've arrived here and your help has been greatly appreciated."

"Thank you." Star bowed her head down.

"In that time, I've learned as much as you can teach me about the land that you grew up in. As such, I have one last request of you before I give you the choice to return back to your village." Eric stated.

"Return? You mean that you're going to release me? Have I done something to displease you?" Star questioned. Although a small part of did miss the few friends that she still had in her village, she wasn't quiet ready to give up the life she had been offered here. Here she was treated an equal, and had a say in her own life.

"I thought I explained that you do not belong to me, you are a guest. Besides, I did say it was your choice. You may choose to stay or go in one week's time. My last request of you is simple. There is a ball coming up; all of the lords who rule over this planet will be there. It is time for me to announce myself as the new ruler, make myself known to this world and all the other lords. Rumors tell me that you are quiet familiar with some more formal dances. As per tradition, I'll be expected to know a few, assuming that I survive until that time comes." Eric explained.

"What do you mean?" Star asked. Looking over the edge, the view was beyond anything she had ever seen. A soft red glow just barely hung over the mountains as the final rays of light faded while above her, the clear night sky gave her a clear view of the stars.

"The other lords of this planet fear me, and by right, they may challenge me anyway they see fit for the next week. I've already fended off a few attempts to take my life. Until I make myself known, they do not have to challenge me face to face. It's considered the first trial, to prove that one is in fact a warlord worthy of holding the city I possess." Eric explained.

"Did you just say that they want to kill you?" Star asked stepping up next to him. Given what she had just been told, the view before her suddenly seemed a lot less beautiful. "Why would someone want to kill you? You're the kindest person I have ever met."

"Because I pose a threat to their entire way of life. There aren't many humans left, we are a dying breed, but many of them refuse to give up the old ways. But that in and of itself is long story, and our records are not very clear on what happened." Eric stated. "The other lords have always considered me a threat if I were to take power, but I was my father's only surviving heir. The other fears that my ideas of teaching those under my rule how to read and write, to think for themselves is a mistake. If they can kill me before I make myself truly know at this up coming ball, then my land and power will be divided up amongst the other lords who border my lands unless the lot of them feel that someone else can take my place once I'm gone. But come, I must learn to dance for now." Eric quickly headed back into the main chamber. Pressing his armored hand to the hall, a series of letter light up before the chamber's lights began to dim.

Still worried for her lord, Star looked questioningly at Eric before he urged her over to him. "Please, think nothing of it." Eric smiled. "I can take care of myself. Now then, please, teach me how to dance. I can only learn so much from the records."

Deciding to just go with, Star began her lessons. Eric was a bit slow to catch on, often catching his own feet trying to move to quickly. The too of them took a quick break to get some water and just as they were planning continue, Eric stopped, quickly turning to look all over the room.

"My lord, what's wrong?" Star asked confused by his change in behavior.

"I don't think we are alone anymore." Eric stated. Turning to look down the eastern hall, the two of them could clearly a see a lone figure walking down the hall.

"A gallade, native only to the southern continent." Eric stated walking forward to greet the uninvited guest. "You must have been sent by Angela, the Lord of the Wolves."

"You are correct." The gallade answered walking into the chamber, it's elbow blades quickly extending to full length. "I was promised a nice bounty if I was convince you to surrender your lands. My master has had her eye on these lands for quiet some time, but you father had too many allies and wouldn't sell them."

"You really underestimate me. Pray that your skills with those blades are good enough. That's all you'll be able to use against me now that you've entered this room." Eric stated raising his fists into a fighting stance. "The shields in this room preventing the use of any of you non-basic attacks have been active since the sun first started to fall over the horizon."

"What are you talking about?" The gallade asked throwing his hand forward expecting to toss Eric back, but nothing happened.

"Harmonic and kinetics disruption, you won't be able to tune your abilities to the environment around us making them worthless. I thought you would have been warned about since this city and the one possessed by Angela are nearly identical of each other, both of them having the same exact internal defenses." Eric smiled.

"Well then, I'll have to do this the old fashioned way then." The gallade replied taking its own fighting stance. "Let's see how good you really are."

"Star, go hit the alarm, the large red serpent on the east wall, right side of the archway." Eric shouted as the match began. The gallade was first to take action charging in low and fast while Star ran over and hit the exact rune that Eric had told her. Eric rolled over to the side avoiding most of the first strike as the alarm took effect, numerous flashing red runes all looking just like the one that Star had pressed activated all over the city as loud sirens went off as well. Eric rubbed his hand over his back feeling that a there was a large cut in the back of his shirt and pants as well as they started to fall down. Know that they would be a burden now, Eric threw them to the side as not to trip over them leaving him in just his black boxers and torn shirt. The gallade was quick to attack again and Eric was just barely able to side step the latest attack.

Eric was quick to counter attack though, trying to claw at the gallade with his armored hand. After a few swipes though, the gallade saw an opening and took it as the first of the city's guards, a pair of weavile charged in. Star tried to move in to help Eric as the gallade throw another attack his way and rolled to the side. The gallade tripped Star as she tried to help out and quickly grabbed her tail wrapping it around her throat as it prepared to stab her in the back. She tried to use one of her electric attacks, but whatever device was preventing the use of the gallade's attacks was doing the same to her. Eric rushed in while the gallade was busy and grabbed his face with the pointed tips of his gauntlet's fingers, then gave it a hard punch in the gut with his free hand before it had a chance to finish Star. Eric then pulled the dazed gallade off Star and threw it onto the floor where the weavile dove onto it restraining it's arms and legs.

"Take him away." Eric commanded as he walked to Star who and just removed her tail from her throat.

"Eric, are you okay?" She asked as she got up.

"I'm fine. You're the one who actually got hurt." Eric countered. "Come on, let's get you back to your room. I think we've had enough trouble for one day." Helping Star up, Eric led the way down hall leading back towards Star's room. "Here, let me see your neck?" Eric lifted Star's head just a bit to look for bruises. He gently used his thumb rub down her neck staring near her chin. In the process however, he received a small sound from Star, similar to that of a purring persian. "I take it you enjoyed that?" Eric asked as he stopped and removed his hand.

"Yes, your touch felt very nice." Star smiled.

"Well, I didn't see any bruises. Let's just get you back to your room." Eric started walking again, but seconds after they entered the room with the garden, a small point on his gauntlet started to flash orange and blue. Pressing what Star had always assumed to the end of a bolt, a voice sounded from within the gauntlet.

"Sir, this is madam Lilith. I'm afraid that we are experiencing some technical problems in the master bedroom again. The heating discs responsible for providing heat to both your room temperature and hot water have given out, this time they won't even accept power." A female voice that Star had not yet heard announced.

"Great, and I was looking forward to a hot shower. I thought this problem had been dealt with." Eric stated as they kept rounded the last corner heading down to Star's room.

"I thought that it had been as well, but as you've seen everyday this week, the discs seemed unable to hold their charge and no longer seemed to function at all. We can have replacements built, but it will take time." Lilith told Eric.

"Very well, make it so." Eric sighed.

"Eric, you mean that you've been without hot water this entire week." Star asked. Eric just nodded his head. "Then please, allow me to share my bathroom with you. I'm sure the tub you provided with is more then large enough for the both of us."

"Shall I call for Flare and have him heat water for your shower manually?" Lilith asked.

"No Lilith, I think I can make do. Have a spare set of my robes brought down to Star's room." Eric smiled. "You have my thanks, Star."

"It's the least I can do, my lord." Star replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me that." Eric asked as they walked into Star's room. "I'm sorry you have to get caught up in my private affairs though." Eric stated as they entered the bathroom.

"I'm just glad that you were not hurt." Star replied as she took off her shirt and pants revealing the same undergarments Eric had given her a month ago. As she started to removed them, she noticed that Eric had began dismantling his gauntlet, taking it off piece by piece.

"I'm glad that you would risk your own life to save mine, but personally, I'd rather that you wouldn't do such things." Eric stated as the gauntlet was quickly dismantled. Soon, it was down nothing more the original gauntlet that it had been, just covering his hand and wrist. Eric hesitated for a second before finally undoing the single leather strap that held it in place. Slowly taking it off, the skin beneath the gauntlet was burnt.

Star couldn't help but stare. "My lord, what happened?" Star asked slowly taking his hand in hers.

"When you first came here, you questioned my generosity and I told that my father had even beat me once. Well, this is how he did so for tying to stop him from killing one his servants who was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time." Eric told her. "Although that gauntlet does hold the interface unit I use to control this city, it's primary purpose to is hide this scar, for it would show the other lords a sign of weakness." Eric explained.

"Weakness?" Star questioned as she followed Eric into the warm bath. Deciding to finally start repaying Eric for his kindness, she picked up a scrubbing pad and went to work washing Eric's back.

"Star, please, I can wash myself. There is no need you…" Eric started to object only to find a finger over his mouth.

"No, you have done so much for me and asked almost nothing in return. Please, at least let me offer my services to you tonight." Star asked.

"Very well, if you wish to do so of your own free will." Eric responded.

"Now, what is this weakness you spoke of? I don't see how you could be weak in anyway." Star once again began to wash Eric's back.

"I does not matter if you see weakness within me, it's whether or not the other lords see it within me. I've still got to make to the ball next week if I am to make proper claim to these lands. It is any lords' right to challenge another if they suspect that one is too weak to rule. Trying to change the way I rule over my subjects will be a slow process, I can't afford to teach them too much too quickly." Eric shifted a bit so that Star could move in front of him and start washing his chest now. Eric blushed just a bit turning his head after Star had moving in front of him giving him a nice view of her bare chest.

"My lord, is the there something wrong with me?" Star asked upon seeing him turn.

"No, its not that. I'm just not used to seeing women like this?" Eric stated.

Looking down, Star could see that his member was starting to harden just a bit, she couldn't help but giggle a bit at her lord's embarrassment. "So, you do think I am beautiful?"

"Yes, yes you are. My father had beat many, if not all of his servants at some point. To see one without such scars, I'm glad to see that his rage could not reach everyone." Eric replied. "To be honest, I find you very beautiful indeed. Between my father and taking on my new role as ruler, I haven't had much time to look at women."

"So I see." Star grabbed the side of Eric's face turning him back to face her while her tail wrapped around his slowly hardening member a few times, lightly squeezing the rob it held.

"Star, what are you…" Eric started before Star silenced him with a kiss.

"Do I not please you…master?" Star asked.

"Star, there is no need for this. You don't have to do this." Eric tried to protest.

"Did you not say that almost everything I did was to be of my choice? Please, I want to give you this. I want to serve you, to please you. You have done so much for me, you have given me a life, taught me the value of choosing what to do with myself. And now, I want this." Star stated squeezing Eric's once more time with her tail.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked.

"In my village, I never would have been given a choice who I would mate with, and now that I have one, I choose to mate with you, if you would take me." Star replied.

"Well then, if it is your wish that I mate with you, then I shall not argue." Eric leaned forward to kiss Star this time who readily accepted it.

"Master, please allow to me to serve to you tonight, anyway you wish." Star whispered into his ear pulling him out of the tub towards the bedroom. Using her tail to hold his hand and pull him along behind her, Star made sure to turn a few times giving her master as best a view as she could, from her hand breasts, to her nice round backside. Eric went to reach for her breasts with his good hand, still a bit hesitant. All doubts about what was happening seemed to fade though when Star grabbed his hand and placed them on her breasts.

Her soft fur surrounding the mound that was her left breast felt nice between his fingers. Running his fingers through her fur, he felt a something sticking up at the top of the mound hidden away in her fur. Getting down on his knees as she laid back on the bed, he gave his find a small pinch getting a soft moan from Star. After rubbing it a few times, it finally just barely appearing from her fur and Eric knelt down even more, giving Star a quick smirk before running his tongue over it. Using his burnt hand, he quickly set about finding a matching partner for what he had already found. Star continued to moan under his touch. Reaching down, Star grabbed his manhood and stroked it in her hand for a few seconds before Eric moved.

Climbing onto the bed, he laid down before he beckoned Star to come over to him. "No, move your legs up here." Eric instructed and she quickly caught on moving so that her face was over his sex while hers was over his face. Slowly spreading her lips apart, Eric took note of how the soft pink flesh was so different from the fur that surrounded the rest of her body. He gently rubbed her folds a few times before pulling her down closer to his face.

Meanwhile, Star was busy eyeing what was soon to enter her. Although she had seen several dicks before, this was one of the largest and she worried for a few seconds whether or not she could really take it all. In the end, she knew she had to try and began licking his member swirling her tongue over the top every time she had the chance.

Eric had also started to lick at what Star was going to give to him later, his tongue trying to reach as deep as it could, taking slow, long licks into her. The thumb of one hand played with her clit, the small nub making her tense up with pleasure each time her rubbed while his other hand played with the base of her tail, occasionally prodding against her anus, but never going in.

It didn't take long for Star to cave under Eric's touch, his tongue receiving a small, but surprising pleasing shock as it happened. Rolling over a bit so that Star was now resting beside, she kept stroking his member having been unsuccessful in bringing about his climax yet. "Master…" Star's breathing was heavy as she started to recover from Eric's treatment. "You haven't…"

"We'll continue when you're ready." Eric smiled pulling her up into a kiss. It didn't take long for that to happen either as Star laid back and pulled Eric on top of her.

"I'm ready." Star stated as she placed a hand on Eric to help guide him in. Eric continued to push in until he felt something obstructing his path. Before he could make any objections, Star pressed herself down the rest of the way breaking her own hymen, a small amount of blood dripping down and out her folds along his own dick. "The pain is nothing." Star reassured him moving her hips a bit just to try and get him going. Seeing that she was so willing to go about it, Eric mimicked her actions at first, but quickly took the lead. Star was extremely tight around him, a few stray bolts of electricity flowed over her fur, but they didn't seem to cause any harm, just pleasure as they passed over him.

For Star, having Eric within her was the greatest pleasure she could ever ask for, his dick reaching into her furthest depths, brushing against her cervix every time he thrust in. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he mated her, what little conscious thought she had left being careful not to dig her claws into his back. Eric continued to pound away at Star, the harder he thrust into her, the more she seemed to enjoy it. Between how tight she was however and shocks she was giving him, Eric knew that he wouldn't last very long. Luckily though, it appeared that Star was also very close as well, her already tight sex gripping him harder and harder each time he pulled out of her.

With one last burst of energy, Eric increased his speed one last time before hilting in, his first shot of cum sending her off as well. Star screamed out for her master in pleasure. The two of the lay there, Eric's softening member still buried deep in Star as they bathed in the afterglow of what had just happened. They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

The sound of the door opening along with a soft humming sound, quickly followed by the sound of a tray hitting the floor woke them both to find a very surprised Eevee standing in the doorway, her hands over her mouth before she rushed out of the room. Eric just looked at the door for a few seconds before looking down at Star. "I think we forgot to lock the door." Eric stated.

Star just reached up a bit and kissed Eric good morning. "I still think that this will be the start of very wonderful day."


	3. The Gift of a Princess

A story I did for a contest on another site, while not entirely my style, it is based mostly on the sex.

Fang is thief, wanted dead by the king of the empire he lives in. After an odd set of events, he finds himself in an odd and yet enjoyable predicament as mate to the princess he loves so much.

Contains: Mightyena X Espeon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway, shape, or form. If I did, I doubt it would be much of a children's show anymore.

Author Notes:

- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

Please forgive any errors, wrote this in under 5 hours and proofread twice to try and make sure I got all the errors out.

xXx

The Gift of a Princess

Fang was a thief, a mon with no use for the law, a person who would take what he would needed to survive, but he wouldn't harm anyone. Being the dark type mon that he was didn't help him either in a kingdom ruled by psychic types, who saw all dark types as a curse on their land, a plague that they could not control since their minds had no direct effect on them. Of course, Fang always preferred it this way, it made life fun, a real challenge, and at times, completely hilarious while he was on the run watching those pursuing him charge randomly into houses while he watched from the roof tops. All because they couldn't track him and his tracks often coming to a dead stop no matter what kind of environment they were in.

All that changed however in the last few days. Now, he was being escorted by palace guards, the pair of gallade equipped in full plate mail, with halberds and knives in addition to their natural weapon, their elbow blades. Stripped of his own weapons, and left with only his leather armor and clothes, the mightyena only had his claws and natural skills at his disposal now as he was being brought before the king. Despite the king's short height though, he was a powerful, and often ruthless alakazam. Kneeling down, Fang looked around the room. Standing in the throne room, with a pair of guards by every door, and four standing on each side of the king himself, all of them armed like those who had escorted Fang up to now, there was little hope of running. The king himself was also dressed in full plate mail as well, his great sword nearly as tall as himself resting on the side of the throne, his long sword at his side.

The queen, an espeon dressed in a large flowing dress made of fancy silks with a large gemmed tiara, stood beside her king as he stood up, Fang could clearly see him restraining himself from drawing his sword right then and there. Given the circumstances, Fang couldn't help but smile, silently laughing to himself. Normally able to force his way into anyone's mind, people were forced to not only keep their voices in check when the king was near, but also their thoughts, Fang felt a certain freedom that he knew very few felt in the king's presence.

"Fang." The king half shouted trying to contain himself. "If you were here for anything else, I would have had you hung just for even daring to step foot here." The queen looked at her mate, Fang knowing that she was telepathically trying to calm him. "You have committed several crimes against my empire, from theft to resisting arrest. Even going so far as trying to taint my youngest daughter." Fang just smiled thinking back on all the times he had left the king's enforcers puzzled by his sudden lack of tracks, even in the castle itself the nights he had visited the youngest princess in the castle. Once again he was laughing to himself. "There is only one reason why I am even letting you stand in this room before me." Coming in from the right side of the room, another espeon stepped into the room, much like the queen, dressed in similar garb, but with a much smaller tiara. The princess couldn't help but smile at Fang. "Three days ago, you saved my daughter from the hands of my evil brother. Despite her own claims of offering herself to you, the only reason you stand before me now is because my healers have confirmed that she is still pure, that you did not take her in any way." The king stepped down from the throne and approached Fang. "My daughter has requested for your hand in marriage. The very thought of such a thing disgusts me, but I may not have a choice. My empire is on the brink of war, and my army is spread too thin trying to find those camps that your kind use." The king now stood right in front of Fang. "They tell you are the king, or at least closest thing to one among the colonies of dark types that infest my lands. My advisors tell me that if I were to allow my daughter to wed with you, to listen to you, I could get you to convince your kind to halt your hostile actions against my empire and allow me the full use of my armies to defend this kingdom. Is this true?"

Standing up to his full height, Fang had an easy foot on the king. "Yes, its true that I could be called a king among the dark colonies in your lands, well in the sense that I have a massive say in how we act. If it's a peace you seek, that it can be arranged easily enough." Fang smiled.

"Really?" The king questioned.

"Allow us to once again join in the cities, to work like we used. There was time when psychics often welcomed our help, despite the fact of our type. We know very well of the war that threatens this kingdom and have even gone so far to take some action ourselves." Fang smiled. "Surely your spies have already sent reports of the iron mine near Grafton."

"Then, the destruction of the mine was thanks to your kind?" The king asked.

"If a war hits your empire, it effects my kind as well. Allow us to join together once again, like the times before your father banished all dark types from his lands. Release those few you have actually managed to capture, let us return to city, to take up jobs and pay for what we once had to steal and the peace you seek will once again be yours. Our own army is small, but combined with yours, it would be a far grander force." Fang smiled seeing the look on the king's face. Given the current set of events and threat of war, the king had no choice but to really consider the act.

"So be it." The king stated knowing that it may very well be the only way to protect his people at the time as he walked back up to his throne. "Go, you may stay at the castle, just stay out of my sight." The king half shouted, strong signs of disgust in his voice. As much as he loathed the idea, there were few options at this time, but he couldn't keep trying to fight one war with the dark types, and a losing war at that. Not when the entirety of the Fire Empire threatened to take his lands while he was busy dealing with other problems.

The princess quickly ran over and jumped towards Fang, nearly knocking him over as she tackled him. "Oh Fang." She cried in joy that her father had let him live. Although he was ruthless, she knew that he would have to listen to reason and now, through her efforts combined with those of the her best friend who happened be the king's best advisor, her love was safe. Quickly following her father's advice though, she grabbed Fang's arm and quickly led him out of the throne room down one hall after another.

"Hey Heather, slow down." Fang shouted getting a good hold on her own arm and bringing her to a dead stop. Much like with the king, Fang was taller then Heather as well, her head barely reaching his chin.

"I can't help it. My father gave us his blessings. That means that we can finally be together." Heather cried out in joy giving Fang another hug.

"Blessings?" Fang questioned. "That was his blessing? I'd hate to see how he deals with his enemies if that how he treats his new son-in-law."

"That could have gone better yes, but it still went better then I had expected." Heather smiled up at Fang as she started to move again, this time at a slower pace.

"You really want this don't you?" Fang asked laughing to himself.

"I've wanted you ever since the first time I fell into heat." Heather smiled. "But you've always denied me worried that my father would find out and send his entire army after you and you alone. Now he can't do that, so what's keeping you?"

"Well…" Fang went silent trying to find a good excuse only to come up empty handed.

"See, there's nothing stopping us anymore." Heather stated as they walked up to the pair of guards protecting her room. "Leave us. Fang can protect me." She ordered them.

One of them just looked at her for a second, but quickly realized what was going to happen. "Princess, are you sure…"

"My father has already okayed our marriage, even if it was only because of political reasons. Fang has already proven that he can protect me, now leave us." She ordered again.

"Very well." With that, both of the guards left.

Fang quickly followed Heather into her room, seeing that it been slightly redecorated with a much larger bed with silk curtains around it. "Why do I get the feeling that you planned this whole thing out." Fang smiled.

"I had some help." Heather smiled. Using her mind, the doors and shutters to the windows in the room all closes, leaving just the large fire in fireplace place providing the only light. "And now, I could use some more with this dress please." Heather added with a slightly seductive hint in her voice.

"Oh fine." Fang laughed. "If you really want it that bad, who am I to argue, especially with a princess." Heather turned around and Fang went about undoing the ties that held the dress in place. With each tie he undid, the dress started to go slack, starting to slip off Heather's shoulders, her pink fur shining brightly in the firelight. With the last tie undone, Fang began to slip the loose fitting silk off his bride to be.

"I put a lot of work into tonight." Heather smiled turning around holding her hand to her chest keeping the dress there for a few seconds making sure he was looking as she let go. The dress fell the floor revealing Heather in nothing more then a simple pair of silk panties and a silk band wrapped around her breasts. Fang could already smell her scent and realized why she was so eager to mate with him.

"I take it you've been in heat for a few days." Fang asked as he bent down a bit and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him, her tongue pressing against his muzzle begging for entrance. Fang complied with his princess's wishes and opened his mouth. Her tongue quickly darted in to mingle with his own. Fang couldn't help but feel pleased to finally be with love. Their kiss lasted for several seconds before Heather had to break it off for air.

"You don't know how unbearable it is to be around the one you love like this." Heather stated letting her arms slide down his covered chest reaching for the first set of buttons that kept the heavy leather vest in place. Just as she reached for the button though, it sparked a bit, causing her to jump back.

"Sorry, its enchanted armor." Fang stated undoing the vest himself and throwing onto a nearby table.

"What about this?" Heather asked going to take hold of his shirt.

"No, that's safe to remove." Fang replied as she pulled it over his head, his black furred chest matching a starless night sky.

"And these?" Heather asked grabbing his belt undoing the buckle to loosen his pants.

"Those are safe too." Fang stated as his pants fell to the floor. His bare feet made stepped out of the pants quick and easy as Heather led him back to the bed now in just his boxers.

"I'm yours to do whatever you want with." Heather smiled laying back as Fang climbed over her.

Using one of his claws, he pierced the center of the silk band over her breasts. "Is that so?" He asked cutting the band in half and flipping them off to the sides revealing Heather's erect nipples. The same color as her fur, two small bare patches of skin rested at the top of her medium sized mounds, the tip reaching out, almost as if begging to be touched and held. Rubbing a finger over one, Heather moaned in delight now that she was finally with her lover, a thief who had stolen her heart the first time she had laid eyes on him.

Continued to rub the one nipple, occasionally pinching and twisting it, Fang watched as Heather couldn't help but twist under his touch. He knew that she would have been just fine with skipping the fore play and mounting her right away, but he wanted to make her feel good. He was a wild mon, one who could easily go all night long and he was every intent on enjoying every minute of it.

Lowering his head, the reached out with his tongue while Heather had her eyes closed. He started licking her chin and neck, quickly kissing his way down to the area between her breasts, before he stopped to her disappointment. He changed his position just a bit to give the a nice long lick of her other breast, taking the added time to slow down and really taste the bud at the top. Heather opened her eyes quickly at the feel of his tongue, taking in a sharp breath at the sudden pleasure.

"Oh, so we like that?" Fang laughed licking at the small piece of flesh again. He could already feel his member starting poke of its sheath and start to press against he fabric of his boxers. Still, he continued to play with what he currently had, this time giving a light nibble to his plaything, sucking lightly on it as well. With his free hand, he used a claw to puncture Heather's panties and slid a single digit through the tear rubbing to the side of Heather's folds. Having spent a few minutes like this, Heather went to go grab his hand that was toying with her sex, occasion rubbing over it, but never going in. As her hand neared his own however, Fang reached down with the hand that been playing with her breasts and leaned back into a sitting position.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Fang asked gently grabbing her hand.

"Your such a tease." Heather stated, all the feelings of pleasure she had vanishing as Fang got up.

"I know, but would you have me any other way then as myself?" Fang asked. "You know I like to play games." Using the hole in her panties, Fang reached up and around the band and started to pull them down her legs revealing her moist sex to him. "But, it's if pleasure you want, I can help." Scooting back and leaning down, Fang place his face over her flower taking in a huge whiff of her scent. With her panties now completely off, Fang spread her legs apart admiring what was now his. Opening his mouth, he placed his tongue at the base of her tail before starting a nice, slow, long lick over her backside, and then up between her legs, letting his tongue just barely flick over her clit. Heather's back arched considerable and Fang place his leg into the free space beneath to help support her in the position taking another lick just like he did before. It didn't take much for her to cave under the conditions, with all of Fang's playing and her heat. A gush of her juices flowed out of her and Fang went to work cleaning up the mess.

"Well, you certainly have a taste I approve of, quiet sweet, but with just a hint of something spicy." Fang smiled, his member now nearly fully erect, only being contained by his boxers, which had become quite uncomfortable. He quickly rectified that problem and laid Heather back down. "Are you ready?" He asked to which she could only nod. Fang climbed over her and using her split tail, Heather lined him up as he pushed in. Heather couldn't believe the feeling, having Fang fill her was unlike anything she had ever done before her. Her hands and tails now seemed useless compared to what she was feeling as Fang pushed in more and more.

Fang soon felt something obstructing his path, and he knew now that it she was forever his. Reaching up and grabbing onto him to give him the okay, Fang pulled back just enough to thrust past the obstruction. Heather gave a light scream, it had hurt, not as much as she had once thought, but the sudden feel of it was enough to catch her off guard. She firmly held onto Fang for a few seconds before the pain subsided and she fell back onto the bed moving her hips just a bit. "Well, come on." She smiled up at him. Fang didn't need to be told twice and quickly pulled back out and then thrust back in. He had nearly hilted in the first thrust, but still a small part of his shrunken knot remained outside as he hit the far end of Heather's flower. Still, she didn't seem to mind that he was in so deep, her cry of pleasure urging him to continue. Pulling back out, Fang thrust in again, his hands finding their way once again to her breasts to help further please her.

Fang quickly developed a steady pace, Heather keeping it with him timing her movements with his own. Each time he hit her cervix, he managed to get a little bit more of himself inside her, his knot already starting to grow. As they continued, Heather couldn't keep quiet any longer and started to shout out to him, telling to push harder, thrust faster. Fang couldn't deny his princess and complied with each of her demands.

Soon, his knot was at nearly its full size, and with each thrust, it became harder to get it back out until he finally had trouble getting it in as well. Heather didn't seem to care though, she kept shouting at him, only this time to tie into her and make her his own. Fang kept up his actions, this time working harder until finally, his knot went in tying them for now. Unable to pull out and thrust in like before, Fang focused more on speed and deep thrusts now. It didn't take much now that he tied her though. She already tight tunnel convulsing around him gripping it even tighter, his knot, being his most sensitive area feeling the most of the actions setting him off within her. With his tip pressing right against her cervix, he flooded her womb with his seed and with her being in heat and his knot keeping all of his seed inside her, he knew that she would most likely bare his off spring.

Heather was screamed out, far louder then before as she reach up and tightly latched onto Fang during her own orgasm. It took her well over a minute to finally calm enough to comprehend what had just happened, but she still felt Fang's member twitch within her only adding to her over whelming pleasure. "Oh Fang." Heather fell back, still tied to him. "I've never felt like this before."

"I've still got plenty of energy left." Fang stated. " We can continued and go again just as soon as I can get free." Giving a light tug of himself, he felt his knot move a bit within Heather, she once again took a sharp breath of air from the pleasure it gave her. "By the time I'm out, I'm sure you'll be ready for the next round."

Heather smiled looking up at Fang. "Fang, I'm yours to do whatever you want with tonight. My body is yours, use it however you wish."

"Well, I can't just pass up an offer like that." Fang gave another light tug, his knot having shrunk just enough for him to really move it around inside Heather, giving her great pleasure, but not quite enough to remove it yet. It took a few more seconds for it to happen, but at last, Fang's knot was free and a small flood of excess fluids flowed out of Heather's pussy. Heather was pleased to find that his member was still hard, even with his shrinking knot.

"So, what now?" Heather asked as she rested on the bed.

"I don't know, but I always your ass to be very attractive." Fang smiled, his suggestion very direct and Heather couldn't deny him after all that he had went through to save her just days ago.

"My body is yours, use it as you wish." She stated again smiling up at him not entirely sure on the idea, but willing to give a try. Once again using her split tail, Heather lined up Fang's rod with herself, but this time with his member lightly prodding against her anus. Giving a nod, she gave the okay for him to try it and he began to push is still soaked rod forward. It was a tight passage, getting into her ass and slow, but he the feeling of her.

Although Heather did feel some pain from it, her ass being much tighter then her pussy, she also felt some very odd pleasure about the act. Fang could tell that she was in pain though and went to stop, but she locked her legs around him. "No, my body is yours tonight." She stated helping him push further in. As he finally hilted able to push all the way in, Heather held him there. "Just give me a few to adjust." She smiled reaching up to kiss him. Deciding to play her a bit while he waited for her to adjust, he moved his tail over her sex and gently rubbed it. It didn't take long for her start moving her hips and Fang slowly pulled out only to push back in.

He pace was slow, but he kept at it and soon, he once again found Heather starting to scream and beg him for more. Of course, he complied and sped up, but only a little. This continued to go on, her tight anal walls gripping around his member, his knot once again quickly growing. Making sure never to let it enter though, he always pulled back each time it her. This odd pleasure for Heather was becoming very enjoyable, her screams getting louder. She wondered why she had never teased with the idea before as she once again felt another climax well on its way. Fang continued to pump away, his mind also aware of how much pleasure he was getting, but not quite able to reach his climax.

Between his tail and his cock, Heather once again succumbed to her body arching over clamping down on him. "Fang!" Heather screamed, this time her loudest yet. "Please, it feels so good."

"I know." Fang responded, still pumping away, unable to reach his climax. "I just wish I could tie you like this." He quietly whispered to himself.

"Please… go ahead." Heather screamed hearing his comment.

"What, are you sure?" Fang asked. In timing with his own thrust, Heather, tried to slam herself down onto his knot. Seeing how determined to please him, Fang started to thrust harder himself, his knot starting to slide into the tight hole, but not making the full trip.

With a bit of effort, Fang's knot finally slide into Heather, her eyes going wide, screaming in pain and pleasure as it happened being spread so wide before the object within her shrank down to a much more manageable size, his knot now buried deep inside her. This was all it took for Fang to lose it though, grunting as his climax hit hard, his seed flying deep into Heather's bowls.

This new feeling of something hot and thick within her set her off again, sending another flood of fluids to cover Fang's as well as her own groin and the sheets they were on. Heather fell back onto the bed bringing Fang with her. Her breathing slow as she recovered. Like before, Fang gave a light tug against his knot, but found that it was firmly locked away. "Well, I guess that's all for tonight." Fang stated as Heather started to once again recover.

"What? I thought you said you could go all night." Heather stated.

"Tied like this?" Fang asked giving a firm tug on his groin pulling Heather back a bit with him. "I'd be more then willing to continue, but we'd have to wait until my knot completely deflates."

"Aww." Heather gave a slight pout. "Are you sure? You still have one hole left to fill."

"Well, you certainly have an appetite tonight." Fang smiled. "But I think I can still please you." Taking his tail, Fang slowly slid it into her sex, the fur proving to be a very unique and enjoyable feeling.

"Oh, that feels so weird, but so good." Heather moaned as the tail continued into her, Fang slowly started to pump it in and out. Heather couldn't help but enjoy his actions. Coiling his tail into a tight spiral, Fang was able to fill her with his tail, the tip stretched out and into her just enough to press against her cervix, slowly circling it while the he pressed the rest of his tail in all directions.

Heather was once again nearing the verge of climax once again, but she would need help. "Please, more." She asked quietly moaning more and more. Unable to thrust anymore of his tail in her, he decided to try and removed his knot again. While he was know able to shift it back and forth, and pull out a bit, he found that he wasn't quite to pull out, it seemed to be enough to push Heather over the edge once again. She screamed out in pleasure, her sex clamping down on his tail, twisting it up just a bit. This bit of pain caused Fang to jerk backwards, and it was enough to finally pull his knot free of Heather's ass. He also withdrew his tail from her sex, the fur thoroughly soaked.

Fang began to look over his tail as Heather began to recover from her fifth orgasm that night. Looking up, she saw that Fang was busy with his tail. His mind strangely open, she knew what she had done. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She got up and gently rubbed his tail. Getting down, she carefully took part of the tail into her mouth to start licking and sucking away her own juices.

Fang looked down at her and lifter her head up just a bit. "As much as like that, you did said that I had one hole left to claim."

Heather just nodded pulling up to the headboard and leaning him against it before getting down lowering her head to his member. "You've please me so much tonight. Let me show you my thanks." Heather stated. Even though she was getting very tired, Fang's member was still very hard and she wanted to help him. Grabbing a hold of the base with one hand and flicking her tongue over the top, Fang gave off a low grunt impressed by how soft her tongue felt. Slowly taking him in, Heather used her lips to create a firm seal around the top of his cock and ran her tongue over it several times, sucking lightly rewards with what juices had remained on it from their previous activities, as well as some fresh pre.

Moving down slowly, she took a bit more of his member into her mouth, Fang fighting back his urge to just buck his hips forward. He continued to lightly grunt under Heather's touch. Heather began to bob her head up and down, enjoying the mix of tastes she was getting as felt her hand around Fang's knot. It was once again started to expand. Doubly her efforts to please him, she took him in further, the tip touching the back of the throat as she bobbed her head down. She fought back her gag reflex and worked her way back up. As she worked her way back down, slower then before, she allowed his tip to rest at the back of her mouth touching her throat for a few before coming back up. She continued like this, each time, letting it rest there longer and longer until Fang couldn't control himself any longer.

As she bobbed back down, managing to get half of his cock in her mouth and it started to rest against her throat, Fang couldn't help but light buck his hips forward. Her eyes opened as she felt it start to slide down her throat before she quickly came back up coughing. "I'm so sorry." Fang tried to apologize.

"No, just let me try again. Just not so hard this time." She smiled getting back down and taking his member once more. This time, Fang wiggled his tail beck behind the pillows and twisted his tail around on of the wooden posts in the head board to keep himself from doing it again as he felt his member once again resting against Heather's throat. This time however, rather then let it just rest there, she took a bit into her throat before coming back up. She continued this pattern slowly taking more and more in her mouth before at last his knot was bumping against her nose as she swallowed his member, a good chunk of it resting in her throat. Thanks to the placement of his tail, it became rather hard for him to thrust forward making it much easier on Heather.

Fang couldn't believe how close he was coming, even without his knot being stimulated. To help finally push him over the edge, Heather took bot of her hands and firmly gripped them around his knot. With that action, Fang fired a shot of cum while he rod was still deep in Heather's throat. Heather came up sputtering as more cum landed on her face and chests. She continued to cough for a few seconds even after Fang had finished shooting his load on her, her pink fur now streaked white.

In Fang's mind, he slowly imaged Heather with a white chest and chin, which she caught onto since his mind was so open right then. She laughed. "Do you honestly think you'd have enough cum to paint me like that?" Heather asked picking up a towel that had been placed next to her bed and cleaned herself up.

"We'd have to see." Fang replied as his member finally fell limp, finally spent after a long night of playing with his new mate.

"Thank you Fang." Curling up with Fang, Heather laid down on his chest, resting her arms under her head and chest as she quickly fell asleep. Fang grabbed a blanket and quickly covered them up moving her just a bit so that she was laying more so next to him then on him. He smiled as he thought about the events that lead to what had happened and still questioned how he had gotten there, but was more then pleased with how it come to be.

"Goodnight, future mother to my pups." Fang stated as he slowly drifted off himself.


	4. Paranormal Assistance

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway, shape, or form. If I did, I doubt it would be much of a children's show anymore.

An old, but no longer forgotten entry into a contest on AGNPH involving slimy tentacles and a female lucario. Don't like, don't read.

Author Notes:

- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

This is my first attempt at Writing in first person, if I continue this story later on, it may or may not be swapped into a third person format.

xXx

Paranormal Assistance

The hourly double beep of my watch went off and I jerked a bit waking back up before looking at it, it was four AM. I leaned back against the seat of the large armored jeep, I was tired, but now was not the time for me to sleep. I was once again working. My only real complaint about this organization I had been asked to join was that everyone around me was so big. I mean, how could a lucario compare to golem, or a rhydon, or a dragonite, or any of the other large mons who were part of this team. I couldn't help but feel intimidated being only four feet tall when everyone else seemed to average about six or seven feet. Not only did I feel out of place because of my height though, I felt weird working around so many strong powerful males, being one of the very few females in the entire department.

I quickly looked out the window as our jeep sped down one of the two lane bridges that connected the island to the main land. Our side heading to the small island city was clear, but as for the other bridge which lead out of the city, it was packed with more cars then I could count, everyone was in a rush to leave. Behind us, another seven armored jeeps were following us.

A bright glow in the seat behind me brought me out of my trance as I turned with a smile. My boss, Dexter Wills, just teleported in with us. Despite being a gardevoir, no one could argue the point that he was very much a guy. He never wore that 'dress' he evolved with, but rather, he was always laid back in that pair of black denim cargo pants, and his black bullet proof nano vest. You could just see the muscles on his arms and his chest. And those eyes, oh, they looked so eased in a situation like this, despite knowing what we were going into. He was the best man we had, there wasn't a situation he couldn't handle, an abnormal he couldn't stop, a problem he couldn't solve. He was just perfect. My thoughts were interrupted though when he turned to looked at me and I blushed so hard.

"Now's not the time for that." He said before turning back. I blushed harder remembering that he could sense the feelings of those around him, even if he couldn't read minds.

"Sorry." I managed to just barely say, it was so hard to talk around my boss. I quickly looked away trying to think about the mission. And that only got me worried. I was supposed to be on my first solo assignment today, the agency was spread so thin, I was surprised we had this many mons to even take to the city we were headed for. Being late like I always was, I missed a lot of important things, but given situation of the city, I lucked out and wasn't punished.

At last, we reached the city. A broken "Welcome to" road sign laid near the tourist center for the island. All the jeeps lined up in a kind of half circle protecting the bridges off the island. In a matter of minutes, everyone was out and weapon cases were passed out, sentry drone guns assembled to protect the bridge, and runes were drawn all over to keep the abnormals in. That was a funny thing about abnormals, they feared water and I couldn't figure that one out for the life of me. Today though, it would play easily to our advantage and help make sure that we kept this incident contained.

Just as fast as it started though, everything was set up and ready, all 30 of us the made up this emergency team lined up in nano vests with weapon cases at our sides. Dexter quickly jumped up onto the center jeep behind us. "Listen up, three weeks ago, we discovered a portal in the center of the sewers of this city. We sent a negotiator to check it out and make peace with the abnormals who summoned it." He shouted. "At roughly eight PM last night, we lost contact with our mon and an hour later, the city was sending a distress call to is neighbors asking for immediate assistance." He pointed to the city behind us, the once prosperous tourist city was now dead. What little light there was came from the head lights of the jeeps, it gave everything that it touched an eerie green tint to it all, but it was that tint that would let us see any ghostly abnormals trying to sneak past us to get off the island. "Our mission is simple, get in, find and shut down this portal, take out any hostiles we encounter and save any non combatants, mon or abnormal." Dexter shouted loading his own rifle. "You all have your designated sectors to search, move out." He shouted and jumped over the entire group before landing on the pavement behind us and dashing off into the city as our weapon cases opened up. Everyone quickly drew their guns leaving the cases where they were before charging off into the city.

I was a bit slower then the rest, but that was okay. I drew out both of my pistols, a pair of modified Glock's. I couldn't really remember their proper names, but I knew how to use them and that's what mattered. I put them both in their leg holsters and drew out my extra clips putting those away before running along the side of the island. My boss felt it was time for me to prove that I could handle myself , though I fought with my boss a bit to get some training in , but now I was given a chance to prove myself.

I never felt more nervous in my life as I slowed to light jog coming to my designated sector of the city, a sea side market plaza that covered a good two square miles of ground above ground and a lot more below. "Oh, how did I get into this?" I asked very quietly to myself, trying to figure how I even got this job in the first place. I quickly drew out my flashlight, like the jeeps, it was tinted an eerie green which didn't exactly make me feel better.

Moving the light around with my left hand, I kept my right on my pistol just in case. The place looked trashed, vendor booths flipped over, souvenirs scattered all about, and bullet casings littered the ground as well. Taking a closer look around, I could see bullet holes all over, but there were no bodies. I moved slowly, listening for anything that was there. I could only assume that whatever mons were in a fire fight here managed to get out, or that they were taken somewhere else.

I made short work of checking the upper sections of the plaza, there was nothing really out of place, well nothing as far as my job was concerned, just a bunch of messed up booths and the occasional mess of a flipped food cart, and thankfully, no bodies.

As I walked into the underground section of the plaza, the place looked odd. There wasn't any signs of a struggle down here, everything looked neat and in its proper place. This wasn't right and I drew my pistol. This was what my job often called out of place and strange. Hostile abnormals were not known for being clean, but often leaving large messes behind. Hitting a switch on the back of my light changing it to a very deep shade of that eerie green I hated so much, I shined my light over the area. The heavy duty tint from my flashlight saw through the false image and the place was mess, even worse then the above ground section. I could clearly see large blood stains all around this time. Still, if they were going to make it look so clean and keep the lights up, I figured I might as well not waste my batteries. Halfway through the place though, the illusions that made the place look clean and proper faded and I quickly turned my light back on. I quickly found myself wishing my boss was here with me. In thinking about how well he would handle this, I couldn't help but also thinking about other things about him though and I blushed again. I tried to quit thinking about him like that, but I couldn't. And I knew why shortly after, that annoying itching in my panties. I growled annoyed at myself for having forgotten my own heat.

Somehow, I still managed to scout the area and like with the upper section of the market, this was quiet. I smiled, the sooner I was out of here, the sooner I could deal with this burning itch that was my heat. Just starting to think about that, I couldn't help but imagine my boss as the one to help to me. I blushed again almost glad that my boss wasn't there to feel this, but at the same time, I found myself wanting him here, wanting him to give me my relief.

Just as I made that last turn towards staircase to head back up, I turned to face a small cat black and white cat. in my path. "Aw, how cute." I kneeled down and reached an arm out lightly patting the ground. I couldn't leave the little guy here. The cat walked away from me though and down a different hallway. I was quickly torn between my fear of this place, wanting to get out and choosing to follow the cat and save it. My heat didn't help the situation. "Oh, I really need some relief." I whined, but quickly ran up to follow the cat. "Here kitty." I called out, rounding the corner, but found the cat just starting at me.

"Such naughty thoughts you have." The cat smiled and I quickly flipped my flashlight back to its strongest setting before something hit me from behind. "I can help you with your desires though." I heard the same voice call out before blacking out.

I slowly stirred, the eerie green glow of my flashlight lighted up the messed up hall I was in. I tried to move my hand to my head, but I quickly found I couldn't. My eyes shot open as I looked around, several long blue vines like a web were holding me up in the air, holding my arms and legs out as I felt a chill. Looking down, both of my vests, the one I had evolved with and my bulletproof nano vest were gone, in addition to shorts.

I screamed out loudly as a few of the vines began to move. I looked down to my feet and that cat was back again, only it was walking up right and was a lot bigger. "Such a naughty girl we are." It teased lightly tickling my left foot. I screamed out again tried to break free, but the only thing that did was get my mouth bond by a large vine which turned into a large bow tie over my snout making so I could just barely even whimper. "Now now, there's no need for someone to find us here." the cat replied as it stepped into the view of the flashlight. Its once solid form quickly became ghost like, its fur now matted with some unknown mess and it was missing its left arm now. "Oh, well that doesn't look right." The cat gave itself a quickly look over before stepping out of the light.

I whimpered a bit knowing I was in trouble as more vines slowly slid up from the ground.

The cat looked up and smiled again. "What's wrong?" It asked before I gave a muffled shriek and shivered. A cold wet vine had slid over my inner thigh. I squirmed a bit feeling it so close to my sex, turning a deep shade of red. "Didn't you ask for this?" I could only give another whimper as the vine just barely rubbed over my sex, but my body betrayed me a bit. My whimper wasn't just one of fear, but I knew that cat could only hear the minor bit of need that was hidden in it. "I think you did." The cat smiled and walked back up to me licking my leg again as that same vine rubbed me again, this time a long slow pass between my folds, just barely touching my clit. I squirmed, but out of pleasure and need.

The cat smiled more as the vine retreated. I looked down again; it was teasing me. I whined again, both fearful and needy.

"I wonder what to do with you?" It asked as several vines rose up around it. I closed my eyes expecting the worse now. A minute passed and nothing happened when I finally reopened them, the cat was as tall as I was. Before I could even figure out what was going to happen, the cat leaned in and kissed me, my mind went blank the second our lips touched.

I didn't know what to do, I just laid there in that thing of vines that had me tied up as I was kissed. A few seconds later, I felt a tongue at my lips and I just opened my mouth closing my eyes again slowly as a finger caressed my inner thigh again. It took me a few seconds to realize that the ribbon holding my snout closed was gone, but I didn't make an attempt to scream. Instead, I pressed more into the kiss.

After another few seconds, the cat pulled away and I finally had a good look at it. She looked like me, the same lucario like eyes and colors, but just in a feline body. We even shared the same ruby eyes and looking down a bit, even our bodies matched a bit. I had spent so much time in front of a time posing, often nude, for myself trying to work up the courage to ask my boss to take me during each of my previous heat cycles, that I felt like I was once again back in front of that mirror again.

She smiled back at me and a hand lightly cupped my cheek. "There, now isn't this better." She smiled. I remained silent as she walked back up, stepping back into the light of my flashlight on the ground. Once again, she changed in the light, her body going old and her fur matted. She quickly stepped back and then lightly turned the flashlight some before stepping back up to me. "Now where were we?" She asked.

I still remained silent unsure on what to do. I knew that she was an abnormal, some sort of ghost at the very least if not something much worse. My head demanded I struggle, but my heat demanded that I just let this abnormal have her way. She stepped back up to me and her hands began to explore my body, but this time, she avoided my needy pussy and my sensitive breasts. "If you really don't want me here." She said in such a teasing voice as she took a step back. My heat quickly won out the battle with my mind as I gave a needy whine, turning even redder with embarrassment and a bit of shame. She smiled at me and returned to standing right in front of me. She leaned in again and licked my ear. "If you really want this, then just ask." She whispered licking me again. "If not, I'll let you go."

I tried not to say anything, but a wet vine passed my legs rubbing me light and I gave a soft moan. "Please?" I begged needing this.

"Very well." She smiled and her fingers slowly traveled down my body, between my breasts, then over my stomach, and down further. At last, I felt her finger stop literally on top of my pussy. I gave another whine and she giggled and spread her fingers to the sides of my sex and lightly spread them open. I went to give another whine at her teasing, but shivered instead when I felt a cold slimy vine just barely slip in.

I gave a loud moan despite its odd feel, shivering lightly from the chill it brought. It continued to slide in slowly, I could pulse a bit inside me as it move in deeper. I moaned even more as it continued, the deeper it went, the thicker it got. The cat continued to smile and rub my thighs, tease me with a claw over my nipples.

In my heat, I couldn't help but moan, squirm in pleasure to try and bring her closer, or pull that vine in deeper. "Now now, slowly little one." The cat kissed me again, but just for a second. "We don't want to ruin you."

I quickly found out why this vine was going slow, it wasn't even in as far as it could go and I could feel it still growing in me, my pussy spreading wider and wider.

Looking down, I could see that the vine was connected to a large mass, much larger then my head. It was quickly nearing my body as the vine still got thicker as it pushed in. I was once again worried that that thing would try to push into me, I had made a mistake by accepting her offer. I whined very loudly again, I should have seen this coming, abnormals liked to lure their victims in with promises of things they wanted.

The cat looked at me and kissed me again, a hand between her my breasts, rubbing around my chest spike lightly. "Relax, I won't hurt you." She smiled at me, but I couldn't help but be worried as the vine already inside me was now stretching me very wide. I knew I couldn't take much more of it before it was be so large that it would tear me, but feeling it fill me up so much, I still had to moan in pleasure.

At last though, I felt something very large and very slimy bump against my thighs and I knew that bulge was right there, waiting to force itself into me. I whined very loudly, but once again found that bow tie over my snout keeping me from talking. The cat lightly rubbed my cheek, kissing me lightly again as I felt that large thing slowly slid up more and more between my legs, coating my thighs with its slimy surface.

"I won't hurt you." The cat grinned again kneeling down as she spread my legs a bit further. I could feel the vine in me wiggling around a lot now as I cried out as best I could in pleasure. A few second later, I felt that large bulge at my pussy, slowly spreading over it a bit, the slime spreading all over my inner thighs and ass now. I whined again thinking that it was just getting a nice hold on me, preparing to force its way in. I could feel it wiggling all over my pussy and spreading over my ass, and while the vine in my got a bit bigger, it wasn't trying to tear me.

I calmed down a bit again, moaning out in pleasure again for a few, that large slimy mass now spread completely over my thighs, and ass, working its way slowly over my waist as new even more horrible though entered my head and I looked down. That thing was slowly spreading all over waist after a few seconds and slowly starting to coat my stomach and the rest of legs. I tried to scream out, this thing was going to eat me.

The cat looked at me again, grinning a bit as she leaned down to breasts, licking over my very sensitive nipples. "Doesn't that feel nice?" She asked as I tried to turn away in fear, but my heat was still getting the better of me, demanding more and more pleasure as I was getting so close.

I could feel more of that slime spread further down my legs as some of it traveled up my chest as well. I whined and whined, but the slime's pulsing feeling over me and wiggling inside me quickly made me slowly forget about the thoughts of danger. I could now feel it slowly curl around my clit, the small nub of flesh extremely sensitive to the slime and I was getting very close now, my body loving this pleasure as the slime finally reached my breasts.

The cat's smile grew as the slime slowly spread over me, she once again leaned up and kissed me, the bow gone again as her tongue pressed against my lip. Once again, I let her explore my mouth for a few seconds before yelping out, something had squeezed into my ass, the sudden intrusion back there very new and uncomfortable.

I knew that it was the slime in my ass, nearly as large as the one in my pussy as it slid in deeper. "Quiet now, relax, give it time." The cat cupped my cheek and reached a hand down, easily pushing it into the slime and rubbing my right breast, lightly pinching and twisting the nipple. I whined a bit looking at her, still worried for myself as she had her way with me.

The vines inside me wiggled about some more now, I could feel them both rubbing against the tiny bit of flesh that separated them inside me. I squirmed even more, my body wanting even more still.

I could myself getting so close now, the vines in my body spreading all around inside me, the slime spread over my body wiggling as well.

It didn't take long before I screamed out, cumming hard as I arched my back, shuddering in pleasure. The cat smiled, seeming to share my pleasure is some way.

I fell limp by the time I had finally recovered, barely feeling anything else, feeling very drained. I was panting hard as the slime started to move over me again and I was worried that it was finally over. I whined as the cat looked at me as she backed up. "You were very fun to play with." I could only whine louder, I knew she was teasing me now as prepared to finish me. "I can't wait until we play again." The cat grinned as I gave her a confused look. I whined a little bit more, but then the cat merely blew me a kiss before she walked through the wall. The vines and the slime started to stir again as I cried out loudly, struggling again.

I felt the vines start to pull on my arms and legs, the slime started to twist around my body. I didn't know what to do, screaming out very loudly again as I felt my body started to stretch and I tried to pull back, but it was no use.

I started breathing very hard as I looked around, looking for anyway to get out, only to hear something behind me. "Help me." I screamed out again, my body feeling like it was breaking already.

A pair of gunshots rang out through the hall and I screamed out again, only to find myself starting to fall backwards. I started to pass out, the last thing I could recall seeing was my boss, Dexter Wills, and two of my co-workers charging down the hall towards me.

xXx

I woke up slowly, feeling a pair of arms carrying me. Looking up, I could only see my boss right there, and I blushed still thinking that I was still nude, and looked down, only to find myself wrapped in a large blanket. "We need medical over here." One of my co-workers called.

A mon quickly rushed up, but I wasn't looked. I was too shy being in the hands of my boss. "She's in heat and we think a succubus may have found her. Check her for everything, she was in a slime coat when we found her, we have no idea what kind."

I whined a little bit for that information to be spread around as my boss looked down. "Get over here, she's awake." Dexter called out. I whined a bit more as he set down, for the first time ever, grabbing him to keep him close. He looked at me a bit confused, but smiled and stayed close. "You should have told me that you were going into heat, I would have waited until the next mission to give you a chance to prove yourself." He said taking a seat next to me as the medical crew walked up.


	5. THe New Alpha

Request: My co-author requested this one about a big shot lucario who finally gets put in her place. Contains Lucario X Luxray (feral)

xXx xXx xXx

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway, shape, or form. If I did, I doubt it would be much of a children's show anymore.

Author Notes:

- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

'_Telepathy'_

xXx

The New Alpha

Ruby was a powerful lucario, and that was what made her queen of her clan and the surrounding region. Those few trainers that had the guts to even come this far into the jungle were quickly sent packing by Ruby; she rarely ever gave them a chance to even let their pokemon make an attack before the fight was over. All the pokemon under her rule always had plenty of food, never worried about trainers, and having been captured by humans for a very short while, no thanks to a master ball, not that it did much good once was let out, Ruby had learned a few things from them as well. There were many really basic, but still very dry huts of sorts built around the center of the clan's territory, meaning that they always had a dry spot to sleep. Ruby was very just as well, there were no thieves or crimes in her part of the jungle. Even with all of this though, the clan still had one problem.

Ruby was once again yelling very loudly, her voice carrying all through out her clan's section of the jungle. She had a short tempter and while she never physically lashed out, she was, as everyone called her behind her back and only after making sure she wasn't around, a total bitch. "How could you drop it again?" She yelled at a pair of machoke who were trying to carry a large log over to the center of the clan's meeting spot. A bolt of lighting had taken out one of their huts in the last storm and now Ruby was in a hurry to rebuild it, it was the rainy season and she wanted to make sure that they had enough room for everyone if the storm got bad. "Can't you two idiots do anything right." Ruby snapped again, quickly taking the first machoke's place. The log was several feet long, and with Ruby's small size, she could just barely wrap her hands around it. They could all see even her strain herself a bit to lift it up, but she never dropped it and quickly yelled at them again to pick up the other end.

It was a quick hike back to the camp where everyone was avoiding her as usual. They were all ready with the other things that they would need to make the new hut, but no one wanted to get in he way as Ruby quickly led the way and dropped the large log into place. Two large sets of stones would hold the log in place and Ruby quickly put her end onto the rock pile before turning and looking at the two machoke to finish their side. "Can't you move any faster." She growled lightly. "There's a good chance of a heavy rain tonight."

Both machoke grumbled and Ruby quickly walked up to them. "You think I'm fat?" She growled. "If you think I'm fat, that must make the both of you very fat. And you know what I do with fat mons in my clan." She growled. "They work that fat off. Are you two volunteering for double work loads." She snapped at them. Both of them quickly put their hands up in backing away stuttering apologies.

"We didn't mean it, it's just been a very hard day." The first machoke said. "I'm sorry."

Ruby growled at him a bit more, but backed down and looked over to a small group of other pokemon that quickly got to work straightening out some branches that would be used for form the sides of the new hut, and some others tying leaves together with string shot to form a kind of water proof cover to put over the hut when it was done. "If any of you have a problem, then come on. If anyone thinks they can do a better job, come challenge me." She screamed out, almost wanting one of them to step up and actually try to fight her. When no one stepped up, she quickly walked off to her own cave, originally the only cover the area had from storms. Now it was hers alone and she sighed a bit in partial relief rubbing her head. This had become the normal day as of late and she was getting tired of it. There were too many mistakes all around and she was almost ready to hit one of them the next time they screwed up.

She leaned back into a bed of leaves, growling a bit, her head have been hurting for days and it bugged her to no end as she closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. She had been up all night helping keeping a check for any other fires for the storm and it was slowly catching up to her.

She hadn't even been lying down for ten minutes before someone was already in her cave and she could hear them easily as they ran in. "I thought I said that no one was allowed in here." She snapped at the small vulpix who quickly backed up.

"Someone wants to challenge you." The little vulpix said softly, covering her face with her paws in fear. Ruby growled loudly as she stormed out of the cave and to the clearing.

She was very annoyed to find a luxray waiting there circling around the clearing, talking with many other mons, over hearing their comments about her. "Who do you think you are outsider." She yelled as she got into the clearing.

"So, you're the one to beat my friend up." The luxray looked her over. "He said that you attacked him without reason."

"Who are you talking about?" Ruby demanded.

"He just tends to go by Blaze, a blaziken who was just looking for some place to relax." The luxray said. "Yes, he's a bit of a ladies mon, but that was no reason to break his arm."

"I had every right to defend my clan from him." Ruby snapped quickly walking over.

"I don't doubt that, and I originally came her to try and make peace with your clan, but after talking with some of your clan though, I can see that's not going to happen." The luxray stated before getting up.

"So you came to challenge me and take my spot did you, you over grown kitten?" Ruby growled, her fist now glowing with aura.

The luxray gave her a puzzled looked. "Kitten?" He asked as his tail started to dance with electricity in case she decided to attack.

"I am alpha to this pack and the alpha's word is law." Ruby yelled out as the entire pack began to gather to watch the fight, many hoping for a new, hopefully just as smart leader, just not as bitchy.

"I came here to try and set up a peaceful arrangement between our two clans, but if your itching for a fight." He bared his fangs.

"I'll leave you to rot." She snapped. "I don't take orders from anyone but the alpha and since I'm the alpha that means my word is law." Ruby quickly charged in, a pair of aura spheres at the ready as she jumped up flipping over for as strong a drop kick as she could muster. The luxray quickly moved out of the way, Ruby's foot plowing into the log he had been resting on, shattering a good chunk of the wood. She quickly recovered though and charged at him again.

He rolled to the side, letting his tail rest right under her, then striking it upward, wrapping it around her foot as he did so, pulling hard with it to knock her to the ground for a few. "So, if I win, your pack is mine to do with as please." He growled striking her with a thunderbolt.

Ruby cried out, the luxray hitting her with one of his electrical attacks before she could do much. Ruby took the brunt of it though, spinning around, grabbing his tail and trying to throw him off of her. The luxray countered by jumping onto her back, forcing her to the ground and using thunder wave at point blank. Ruby cried out again, but the attack didn't last long enough to work completely, she landed a good elbow to his face knocking him off and getting out of his hold.

"If you win…" She scoffed. "If a second rate fighter like you wins, I'll be your pet." She snarled firing a pair of aura spheres at him, but he managed to recover fast enough to jump out of the way, tackling her again. She countered with another aura sphere, and while it missed and hit the ground next to him, it still bought her a chance to charge forward ready to pound his face into the ground.

He stepped back and spun around, letting tail catch her arm before charging around between a pair of large rocks. While he was small enough to fit between though, she was banged up on both sides before his tail let her go. She was hurt now, but refused to show it as she got right back up. The luxray had doubled around the rock though, tacking her once more and forcing her back into the rocks, using his tail to tie her arms behind her back and used thunder wave to subdue her.

This time it worked, as Ruby was still a bit paralyzed from the last strike. She fell onto her knees, growling as he forced her onto her back, fangs bared and ready to snap at her neck.

The pack all looked on as the luxray wrapped his tail around her leg again to keep pumping her full of electricity. After a few minutes, seeing that he had completely incapacitated her, he smiled.

"Ruby's been beaten." One of the pack yelled out, many others joining in the cheers.

"My name is Kain." The luxray yelled out. "And while I came here to simply make peace with your pack, it appears I am your new alpha." He announced smiled as he backed off Ruby to let her recover. The whole pack quickly started cheering as Ruby slowing got up on your knees.

"You haven't beaten me yet." She growled trying to stand, but just barely getting to her knees right now.

"I could have killed you just know and I choose not to." Kain stated quickly walking back up to her and knocking her back lightly, before stepping on her chest lightly, claws out ready to use them if needed. That's when a certain smell hit his nose and smiled. "You couldn't beat me today no matter how hard you tried." He laughed a bit.

She snarled trying to grab his paw, but her body was still recovering from the pair of thunder wave attacks and was very slow to respond. "You're in heat." He said and the sudden mention of this quickly brought this fact to her attention, the slight itching in her groin suddenly making itself known. She tried to growl at him again, but everyone could hear the partial whine in her voice.

"Well, as the new alpha, I'll make you deal." Kain stated. "I'll let you stay as part of the pack, make sure you have your share of food and water, let you sleep as one of the pack, even help you with your heat, treat you kindly, the way you want to treated as I would with any female." He grinned. She growled at him, but her heat was growing fast and he was the only one to ever beat her, something that stuck in her thoughts, both as a good thing as she may have found a worthy male, but also making her angry that she had been taken out so easy.

"What's the catch…" She quickly looked away after a few, her heat winning over.

"You have submit to me and let me have a little fun first, be my pet just like you said." He said as he removed his paw from her chest letting her get up.

She snarled a bit, but once again her heat won over as she got into a sitting position. "I'll… I'll take to your cave then…" She said.

"Oh no." He quickly stated. "This deal only lasts right here." He said. "You've been a real bitch to your pack and while you may have made sure that they had everything they could, you hardly treated them as a pack." He smiled laying back on his side, his sheath very visible now to everyone. "You'll pleasure me right here, show everyone that I won and then I will let you stay." He smiled.

"What!" She screamed out at him growling once again. She was a mon of her word though, but this was outrageous.

"That's the deal." He said. "You keep your word and I'll keep mine."

She snarled some more quickly getting up and starting to walk off. "Just so you know, I heard there has been a pack of rabid mons in the area. Are you sure you can take them on?" He smirked again as he talked. He would show her place if she wanted to stay and he was sure that she would. "If you leave, you're exiling yourself." He warned.

She stopped and quickly snarled at him. "How dare you try and exile me. I've protected this pack for years." She growled before falling back to her knees whining. Her heat was really bad and looking at him again, she couldn't stop herself looking at his sheath. It was large and she could only image what it hid. She growled a bit more, her mind torn again as she thought about how badly she had been beaten, it wasn't even a real fight to him.

She dropped her head as he got up and walked over to her, once again lying on his side beside her. "Are you sure you want to leave?" He asked again. She whined and shook her head as he jumped up onto the large rock that was behind her. She looked at him again before kneeling down next to his legs. He smiled and nodded as she leaned down further, growling a bit more, but finally stuck her tongue out and gently licked along the side of his sheath.

She cursed herself for this at first, everyone's eyes were on her as she licked along the under side of his sheath, the head of his cock slowly poking out of it the flesh that it rested in.

She growled a bit more as she licked more, finally having a small of the red flesh out and she swapped to lick at that. Kain smiled happily, her tongue felt very nice on his sheath, and when she swapped to the head of his cock, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a small growl of pleasure. Her tongue moved over all of the barbs on his cock nice and slowly.

She looked around as she slowly started to suck him off, all eyes were on her as was on her knees beside him, at the perfect height for this, in plain view of everyone, and he knew it. She had to stop herself from attacking him right now as his tail wrapped lightly around her paw. "I'm the alpha now remember." He grinned. "And don't forget that you said you would be my pet."

She snarled a bit, but kept herself from biting him as she slowly licked over him more and more, even sliding her tongue into his sheath a bit. It was growing fast now and quickly filled her mouth. She could feel that his entire cock was lined with barbs, and while they weren't sharp, they were still pointed a bit and very hard right now.

She growled a bit more when he placed a paw on the top of her head, lightly pulling her closer. She restrained herself again as she slowly forced his cock deeper into her mouth, lightly pushing into her throat now as she held back her gag reflex. She had never given oral before and this was very new to her as she worked his cock a bit deeper in while he merely closed his eyes growling contently.

She began to slowly bob her head up and down over his cock as it got to its full length in her mouth; she was just barely able to hold it. Everyone was looking on more and more, some even getting closer. She tried to push it all out of her mind, the sooner this was done, the sooner they'd be someplace private as she backed off to lick over his head now, trying to stroke his cock, but it was just as unique an experience as giving as sucking him off. The barbs rubbed against her hand as she worked harder, sucking the underside of the head seeing how he seemed to growl a bit louder, even purr a bit as she did so. She could start to feel it throb in her head as his paw lightly pushed her head back onto it.

She growled a bit herself, mostly out of shame this time, her heat was winning over fast as she found herself sucking harder, not to get him off, but to enjoy him a bit. She cursed herself mentally several times, her heat didn't come often at all, but when it did, it was very rough and her thoughts began to drift a bit as she wondered how she lasted this long without letting someone take her.

She bobbed her head down again, taking as much of his cock as she could, looking at him at again, but differently. He had beaten her, surely that made him a worthy mate. In beating her, he proved that he could defend her and the pack, and in offering to let her stay, even treat her as one of the pack, even though she foolishly bet herself as his pet, then he must be a good mon.

Her thoughts were interrupted though when she suddenly felt a few large jolts in her mouth, quickly followed by a large gush of liquid. She coughed and sputtered as he came, roaring out in pleasure, keeping her head on his cock. Even though she choked a bit on his cock and seed, she found that she enjoyed the taste, but the last bit of her pride was still holding on, pushing him back as she again, the last bits of his seed spraying over her face and chest.

She whined a bit as he calmed down, smiling and panting a bit. "That was good." He grinned looking at her. "You are much better then the others in my old clan."

She growled a bit again, of course she was better then all those in the area. She was the most powerful, the most skilled, the best female at everything in the area. Her pride although still there was once again facing a losing battle as she turned to him again; his cock still covered in his seed. Looking at it like that made her loins itch several times worse then they had been a moment again, she wanted that in her, she needed it, she needed the relief of someone who could best her, and he had.

He slowly got up, looking around the camp; everyone in awe at what else had just taken place before them. "Now… now help me…." Ruby whined very quietly.

"Hmmm?" He looked at her. "Speak up, I didn't hear you." He grinned.

"You said you'd help me…" She growled at him, a very small wet spot already visible in her shorts, but still talking very quietly.

"If you have a question, then say so, in a reasonable voice." He said grinning even more.

She growled at him rather angry again, but the itching in her loins was too much to try and fight back, her growl slowly turned into a whine. "You said… you said that if I…I pleasured you, you'd help me…" She said slowly, in a normal tone of voice, even if it was strained a bit.

"Very well." He got behind her and she smiled a bit thinking that he was going to head back to the cave. "I'll help you." He stated before nudging her ass with his nose knocking her onto her hands and knees.

"What… what are you doing?" She screamed when she felt his claws on her back, lightly digging and pulling back, surprisingly able to grab onto her shorts and even pull them down.

"I'm helping you with your heat." He replied sliding them down to her knees, then nudging her again. This time, his made sure to nudge her now very open and exposed pussy with his nose, getting a sharp gasp from her as she fell onto her chest letting him pull her shorts off completely before she even knew they were off. She quickly got back onto her knees, just in time for him to place both of his paws on her back, keeping her in her kneeling position.

"No, get off." She cried out trying to get him off as she looked behind her. The sight of his cock right behind her though triggered another powerful wave of lust and need in her though as she fell back to her hands, whining a bit.

"I said I would help you with your heat." He smirked lining himself up with her as he spread his claws a bit, digging lightly into her sides to hold her still. His first thrust was a miss though, whether intentional or not, she couldn't tell. She could only whine out in need as his cock rubbed between her folds, but never going in, each of the barbs carrying a bit of static to them, but a pleasant kind of static. Her whines turned to another even louder sharp gasp though when he started to pull back to try again, a few of the barbs catching her clit and giving that a few shocks, her arms going weak as she fell into the grass, her legs just barely able to stay up.

She looked around, the whole pack was staring at her, and her weakness right now. She was exposed, being taken by a new alpha, in the middle of the pack. She whined a bit as his cock left her folds as he prepared to thrust again, as she started to think about her new place. The sudden feel of something forcing its way deep into her changed her mind though. She was in need and this was the cure she needed. She didn't care that she was exposed, only giving a light whimper of pain as he hilted her, being her first.

His cock was very large in her, spreading her very wide, slick with his seed from her previous actions, and all of those barbs pricked lightly at her insides, shocking her a bit as he moved into a better position on her back, still holding her in place. His cock shifted all around in her as she moaned out, happily letting him take her now as her pride was forced back, her heat in complete control now.

He began slowly, making sure that everyone could see this. This was his real punishment for her, letting the whole pack know that she was no longer the alpha, but like she had bet, she was his pet now. She didn't care though as she looked around again. Her former pack was talking with each other a lot, but she couldn't hear any of it. Her new alpha was in control, he had beaten her and now took his prize while she found the start of a long needed release.

Kain only kept up his slow for a little bit though, when she started to help buck her hips as best she could, he knew that she was his and took full advantage of it. She was in heat right now, and would be easily pleased, next time, he would be a bit more careful with her, but not this time as he quickly started to ram into her. He leaned up, lightly biting the nape of her neck, further dominating her as she moaned out louder and louder, slowly getting close as he took her.

The barbs on his cock got firmer and started to shock her insides more and more as Ruby cried out again, squirming a bit beneath him in pleasure. She no longer cared about what was going on around, only caring for the fact that something was inside her right now. She moaned out loudly, trying to push herself back a bit more, she wanted more and more of this pleasure as she suddenly screamed out. He had bottomed out in her, his cock giving her a large jolt as she came hard, her pussy clamping down over his cock. She collapsed forward entirely now, only held up by his paws on her waist as he kept ramming into her, letting his barbs dig in her convulsing love hole.

He once again roared out himself after a few, much louder then last time, ramming in one final time. Ruby gave a soft whine at how rough he was that time, but quickly turned her whine into another moan as she felt his static filled cum fill her insides in a few very large gushes.

He stated like that for a few, enjoying himself as he looked down at his new pet. He would really have fun with her, but he did promise to treat her as one of the pack still, as long as she behaved.

The entire pack started to cheer again as Kain pulled his cock out, the barbs digging into her again as he forced himself out of Ruby who quickly fell over the rest of the way as she lay there panting, a blissful smile on her smile. She was far too out of it to really care as Kain asked a machoke to carry her back to what was now his cave.

The machoke happily complied as Kain looked around his new pack. "The rest of the day if yours, if anyone from my old clan comes looking for me, treat them well, with respect and please come get me." He announced as he followed the machoke to his cave, but quickly turned back around for a second to grab Ruby's shorts before following them.


	6. High Expectations

A long long overdue request. We'll see if I finally get the time to finish the other requests I have as well.

Request: While a friend was reading "Whitewing", he came up with the unusual pairing of Miss Luna Hope, a gardevoir and principal of Alex's high school, paired up with one of his own characters, a zoroark named Xent.

Contains: Gardevoir X Zoroark

~xXx~ ~xXx~

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway, shape, or form. If I did, I doubt it would be much of a children's show anymore.

Author Notes:

-x- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

~xXx~ This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

~xXx~

High Expectations

Luna stretched her arms as she slowly woke up. She was on vacation from her job, and the gardevoir was making the most of it, enjoying her long earned break from keeping her high school students in check. She looked around, the forest was always her preferred spot to take a vacation, so few distractions got in her way and the fact that she often joined several of the field trips to various locations, it never hurt to brush up on her survival skills. She looked around as she put on a robe to help against the forest's gentle early morning chill and opened her tent. The sun was already rising over the trees of the clearing she had set up camp in.

She smiled as she lifted her arm, a few things floating over to her, namely her small pack and her canteen. She also pulled her phone up to check for any messages, incase she was needed back early. With no messages, she got up and put her phone back as she moved to put on something better suited to moving through the trees, a pair of shorts and a shirt.

She tied her small pack around her side and her canteen over her shoulder as she went to find her breakfast. She took her time, as she knew the woods well, and there were very few real predators in the area, but ultimately nothing she couldn't handle. She went to the river in the area first to fill up her canteen again.

She filled up her canteen quickly enough, taking a moment to look over the stream. She enjoyed looking over the stream as she finally heard something moving around on the other side of the river. She quickly picked up on the shadowy presence of a concealed mind and smiled, expecting a dark type to join her. She quickly started to glide slowly over the river, using her powers to keep herself dry.

She took a seat on a fallen tree and waited until at last the large bush behind her started to move and get pushed aside. "You are late." She stated as she looked at her phone again for the time.

"You barely gave me a set of directions to follow to get here." A male voice replied, a bit annoyed. As the bush was moved aside, the zoroark finally in view.

"I told you that I expected a lot from you. You just need to learn to use that head of yours." She grinned. "I know your quite smart, it's just a matter of getting you to work with it rather then rush into things."

The zoroark grumbled a bit, but still moved to sit next to her, his pack still loaded on his back. "So Xent, where did you camp out last night." Luna asked offering him her canteen to take a drink.

Xent pulled out his own canteen and smiled. "I guess this is a nice place to stay for a while though." He said as finally had a good chance to look around.

"You still didn't answer my question." She said as looked at him. She could see that he obviously didn't want to tell her easily, but that only made her even more curious. "Well? It can't be that bad, your still out here."

He grumbled again. "Okay fine, I slept next to the river, the biggest mistake I'll ever make out here."

"Let me guess, a few water types decided to give you a bath." She laughed a bit as he turned, she knew that she was right. "Don't feel too bad, you still have plenty of time to learn."

"Learn? Learn for what?" He looked at her the way she hinted at something on the word learn.

"I told you I'd be testing your abilities while out here. The Advanced Survival Class teacher at my school is going to retire soon and I'll need a replacement." She explained.

"Oh boy, another useless job." He sighed a bit, never taking any extra classes himself when in school.

"I'd hardly call it useless, as it helps lots of students learn to prepare for life out in the wild. And before you finish that comment, I'd hardly call it easy either as the last final for the class took place in the Bio-Dome just outside of Forthill. It was a rather interesting final there, just barely half the class passed, none of them believed me when I told them what the basics of the test where." Luna explained. "I think you would do well teaching that kind of class, assuming you pass my test."

"You're test? I thought you said this was going to be a vacation." He sighed again. "Why did I even come out here again." He said quietly to himself.

"Because you find me most attractive, interesting, and you were rather bored with the city." She smiled as she looked around. "Besides, this entire forest is private property, and without me, you would never be allowed here."

"I was always curious why this place was off limits." Xent replied.

"Mostly, it's a training ground of sorts for the schools in the region, to make sure that certain teachers are kept in shape. I just kind of like the feel of it. As for a vacation, it is my vacation, this is fun and easy for me." She smiled as she stood up. "You really should consider the job offer though, its well paying, and you get several addition benefits for taking such a rough class. I know there are a few others who rely on you and it might be nice for them hear you have a steady job for once."

"How did you?" He quickly looked at her wondering how she knew that helped out a bunch of people.

"You leave your mind strangely open for a dark type." She laughed. "Well come on. I'm hungry and I know you are too."

His stomach answered for him as he got up. "I thought you said there were plenty of berries in these woods."

"There are, if you look for them." She smiled again as she started walked back to the water and pointed to a small patch in the middle of the river on a small strip of land.

"And just how are we supposed to get there?" Xent asked as he looked at her.

She smirked and quickly took his things, setting them down on the other side of the river with her mind as she walked across the water to the small strip of land. "That's your first test." She said before he had a chance to argue.

He growled as he looked at her. "What gives?"

"I promised that I would help keep you in shape and am I not doing that?" She asked. "I also promised that I would do a few other things, assuming that you earned them." She gave him a quick sly grin.

He just stood there for a few before sighing and taking off his shirt and shoes. She promptly floated the shoes and shirt over to his other things for him. With that out of the way, he moved to the water, there was a bit of current, but nothing dangerous. It was a bit cold however and that did slow him down as he swam to the island and she helped him up. "There, a good swim is just what you needed." She teased as she handed him a few nice large berries.

He looked at her slightly agitated, but still nodded his head and took the treat. "Now, like I said, I'm going to give you a few tests today just to see if you can keep up with the job."

"I never said I'd take it." He quickly replied.

"I would like to think that you will learn to love it." She countered. "And its not like you're unfamiliar with general survival. You'd be teaching students how to take care of themselves out in the wild, what kind of things to look for, where to find food and shelter, help to teach them the how their various abilities can help them."

He nodded, that did sound a bit like him. "And just what else would I need to do?"

"It's a rough class, you'd be taking a few trips now and then to give the class a real idea of what to expect, not to mention a few days at the end of the year for the finals. I often try to get rights for a few days at the Forthill Bio-Dome." She explained. "Additionally, you'd be required to spend a week out in a place like this from time to time just to show the school board you're capable of handling it."

He nodded, that didn't sound too bad, but it still didn't mean that he'd take the job yet.

She got up and started walking over the water again as she nodded for him to follow. He grumbled a bit, but dove back into the water again to follow her. He got an unpleasant surprise though as he quickly jumped out of the water.

Luna just burst out laughing. "Do you always keep fish in your shorts?" She asked as a goldeen was forced out of his shorts. He growled lightly at her again, but just ignored her comments as she headed into the woods again, their things floating behind her. She led him back to her camp and set his things down. She handed him a spare canteen and then nodded for him to follow her.

He followed along, wondering where they were going, but seeing her stretch her arms along the way, he started to do the same already guessing that she was ready to start testing him again.

-x-

Just as he had guessed, they soon around arrived at a large set of trees in a clearing. "Your first real test, just climb to the top and find the flag." She said. "I had the owners of the forest set up the usual tests for me, just doubling them since I was expecting you join me."

Looking to the trees, it was easy to see that were obviously an easy 100 feet tall. "And just to make things fair, I won't rely entirely on my psychic abilities." She said as she set her canteen down in a small cooler that was setting next to the trees. "If you come across a box like this, assume that there is some sort of training test nearby, the woods are full of them for those who intend to teach the advanced survival classes."

He nodded and moved up the tree next to the one she had moved to. She nodded back to him and quickly started up the tree. Being as light as she was, it was easy for her to already start pulling herself up into the tree, showing she had done this several times before. While he was skilled, he couldn't match her pace though, he was still trying to keep up.

"Do be careful selecting your branches." She shouted over to him as they started to get a short ways up into the tree.

"I figured that much." Xent replied as he looked over, but had lost sight of her, there were too many branches in the way. "I fail to see what this has to do with survival classes though."

"You'd be surprised how many students try to show off to the others when out in the wild. Most of them at least have common sense enough to know when to quit and come back down. Still, I've had to teleport a few students out of trees before since they got stuck. Of course just having to rescue them alone is often punishment enough." Luna shouted back, coming up to small clear patch on side of the tree and waiting for him. "Mostly though, it's just a way to keep us in shape and test our endurance. As for finding the flag, I find it's a good way to help me keep my mind sharp looking for it. I try not to rely on my psychic abilities so much when training, its good to know that I can still do things the usual way."

He nodded a bit, partially understanding her meaning. He continued his way up the tree though, finally coming close to the top and looking around. He caught a small glance of Luna in the other tree, looking around as well, but she still found her flag relatively fast and was already working her down when he finally saw his flag. It was out on the edge, hidden by a small thick patch of leaves. Xent took his time getting to it, there weren't many large branches he could use that supported his weight, but he still got it. He then began his decent and held it up as he set his feet onto the ground.

Luna smiled and nodded, but quickly pointed down the path, they still had a long day of things to go. Their next task was a bit of a hard hike, Luna having set up a pretty fast pace. Xent could easily keep up at first, this was nothing new to him. The further into the woods they got though, the harder the trail got, having to jump over several large logs and creeks, only to eventually come to small series of rock walls. The first one was small and both of them managed to climb up easily enough, neither of them taking note that the clouds were getting dark.

The second rock wall proved a bit harder, and Luna easily beat him to the top. Of course she was much lighter then he was and could use some grips that may not have held Xent's weight. She still helped him up once he near the top though. "So, are you keeping up?" She asked panting a bit, but not hard.

"Its an interesting obstacle course." Xent replied. "I fail to see how most of it relates to teaching classes though."

Luna just had to smile. "This is partially what the advanced survival courses are all about, learning to get around in the wild. Sometimes you have to climb trees to get food, other times it climbing up a rock wall to get out of a canyon. This forest just so happens to have a little bit of everything to cover all the basics for us." Luna stated looking up to the last of the rock walls. "Care to make things a bit interesting?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He looked at her wondering what she had in mind.

"I'll race you to the top. If I win, you get to search the forest for dinner while I just sit back and enjoy my vacation. If you win, I have to go out and get something for us while you just sit back and relax." She said.

"You're on." He quickly replied, but before either of them could start, there was a bright flash of lighting, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Luna quickly pulled out her phone and sighed a bit.

"We'll save that bet for later, on a good day it takes me an easy 10 minutes to climb the cliff and just as long to get back down. I don't think we'll have time to do that and reach our tents before the storm moves in." Luna said. "Still, how about a race back to my tent. You do remember where it is don't you."

Xent was tempted to take her up on your new bet, but decided against it, he hardly knew the forest enough. "Maybe after I learn the path a bit more."

"Very well." Luna said and then began the hike back. They took a few short cuts this time though, the rain already starting to come down as they worked their way back. There was a small slip up on the way to the tent though, Luna going to jump the creek only to land on a bit of wet soil that caved under her weight and she started to fall in. Xent quickly pulled her back up, but it still cost him going into the creek instead of her.

She had a small laugh at him, but he still managed to stay mostly dry, just getting his legs wet able to keep from falling over entirely. Of course, that didn't help much, as the rain started to come down harder and harder. After that though, it was once again an easy hike to her tent.

~xXx~

Luna smiled, leaning back against a pillow in the tent. The rain was still coming down hard, but her tent was more then enough for the rain. She had just finished drying off and was just waiting for Xent now as he walked in, but not that dry.

"Hmm?" She gave him an odd look.

"That so called break in the rain didn't stay." Xent said once again drying off, but still trying to keep himself covered to a point. She smiled and raised up a blanket to act like a wall between them, deciding to swap into something more comfortable herself.

Xent finished drying off first though, and went to find his bag to change into something else while Luna was busy changing herself. He gently pulled the blanket down, only to blush seeing her slipping into a better pair of shorts, but without a top on.

She felt his bit of embarrassment, quickly finished pulling up her shorts and covered her chest. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Sorry." He said, quickly turning. She slipped on an oversized nightshirt and smiled.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about." She giggled lightly. "You weren't expecting me to change and I'm sure you must have had a few girls throw themselves at you before."

He shook his head a bit, never really that interested in girls. "Not really, too much trouble for me." He stated. "Always expecting me to change for them, nothing but annoying."

"Am I that troublesome?" She grinned feeling a few thoughts in his head.

"No, you're definitely a lot better then everyone else." He said, still looking away from her though.

"You don't need to be so shy." She smirked. "I wouldn't have asked you out here personally if I didn't want to get to know you some." He turned to look at her. "I certainly have high expectations from you, but I don't plan to change you just because I can. You're a very smart mon and I wouldn't even waste my time with you if I didn't think you had potential. You just need a good polishing, someone to help push you to see things through more often."

"I always see things through if I put my mind to it." Xent countered, a bit annoyed once more.

"Yes, but you're still just a bit lazy." She said. "You can certainly do a lot, its just getting you to start them. You do what needs to be done, but that's it at times. I'm sure there are some benefits to had if you did a little more then just what you needed to do to get by."

"Like what?" He asked.

"For starters, a steady job would mean steady pay." She explained. "I'm sure that would be nice. And I can arrange a more permanent residence then that tent. And of course, if you really impress me again, I'm sure I can do something else." She added. His mind drifted just a bit with her words, but she merely smiled. "Isn't that a bit quick to be making assumptions for what else I would do?"

He quickly growled at her getting into his head again. "Damn it, stay out of my head."

"Its so hard when you seem to invite me in so easily." She joked again at his lack of keeping her out of his thoughts. "You should be taking my actions as a compliment though."

"A compliment, for invading my thoughts?" He countered.

"If anyone else would have had those same thoughts about me, I wouldn't even think twice about adding a few other thoughts into their head as well. There is a reason why so few people think I'm just there to look good in Nenwill." She explained. "Of course, if that's really want to try later, I may be persuaded to do more then just share a tent."

He blushed again, but turned away. She smirked and laid back. "We'll see how you do tomorrow. Still, since we are in here, you can start studying this." She handed him a large book covering the basics of the advanced survival class. "I think you know most of what it says already, but it never hurts to review." She explained and then proceeded to give him random pop quizzes for the remainder of the day.

~xXx~

The next day was rather simple, with Luna taking him through the forest over a few different routes. She easily showed Xent that she was much different from the rest of her kind who relied so heavily on their psychic abilities. She proved that she was able to work well without them, impressing him a fair bit always keeping him on his toes.

Xent knew that he was able to survive on his own, but Luna still showed him several tricks to help keep him going. Xent of course was more then glad enough to share some of his tips as well, the two even having their own competitions. Xent won a few of their 'games', but Luna was still much more familiar with the forest, and thus knew things that made things much easier for her.

Over the course of the week, Luna continued with her goal of getting Xent prepared to be the new advanced survival class teacher for her school, even if he never officially made any mention of accepting the job.

Despite this, they both still had a great amount of fun. While Luna did make sure to keep Xent on his toes most of the time though, she still took the time to make sure they both had fun, the rivers in the forest making for some excellent swimming holes, doubly so when the pokemon were playful enough to let them in.

Luna also took the time to help make sure that he learned the forest well, showing him the major landmarks and the best viewpoints. She did her best to teach him the forest and he learned quickly, memorizing all but the thickest parts of the forest in just a day or two.

Their nights were spent mostly with Luna continuing to quiz and test Xent about everything he would need to know when he took over the advanced survival classes.

At last, Xent felt he was ready after nearly a week, and brought up Luna's challenge once more.

~xXx~

Luna and Xent woke up early, stretching a bit and preparing for their day long race with each other. They had run a track the previous day, marking certain spots as checkpoints all through the forest. Luna had teleported around the night prior to their race as well, setting up a number of canteens and energy bars for them during their race as well just to make sure that they were prepared.

"So, what shall we wager?" She asked as she adjusted her belt with her canteen and phone, checking the weather once more.

Xent went quiet for a few thinking it over. "We are leaving tomorrow." He said quietly. "How about dinner, just like before. But rather then having to forage for it, the loser buys the winner dinner at their place of choosing. Just nothing over the top."

She nodded. "Very well. It's been a while since I've eaten out anywhere, but I think I know the perfect the place no matter who wins." She smirked.

He just shook his head at her smirk, but nodded. "Very well, it's a bet then." He held out his hand and she shook it. "Total distance of the course should be a little over ten miles, and we have a checkpoint nearly every mile. We'll take a quick break at each checkpoint and wait for the other to catch up. The one with the lowest time wins." She said tossing him a stopwatch as she got one out for herself.

He tied the stop watch to his belt and prepared to start it as Luna used her abilities to grab a large stick and stand it up on the ground. "When it hits the ground, we start." She told him as she let go of the branch and took a stance preparing to take off. The stick wobbled just a bit at first, the end of it having dug just a bit better into the ground then Luna had thought, but a gentle wind was all it took for it to fall over. Once it did, both Luna and Xent took off. Neither of them worried about going too fast, it was a distance race and while they wanted a good start, they knew that they would have to keep up the pace for a while.

Xent took an early lead for the most part, able to hold a better pace in along the open path that was the start of their course. He managed to get ahead of Luna just a bit and continued to keep the lead until they hit their first real part of the course, a thick part of the woods, the path now defined by a series of ribbons tied to the trees. Xent had to slow down considerably in order to get through the thickest of them, which is where Luna took the lead from him. Being smaller, she was able to get through some spots that Xent had to go around a cluster of tress for where she could just slip through them.

Luna smirked as she passed him. "Not so fast now are you?" She teased him as she vanished behind another cluster getting a small lead.

It took Xent a small while to get out of the trees and he quickly caught up to her. "So, is that your plan?" He asked as he ran beside her. "Wait until I'm stuck and hope that's enough to get past me." He smirked and took off ahead of her. "I won't be that easy to beat." He called back.

She smiled, expecting just as much, it wouldn't have been fun otherwise as she let him get his small lead, meeting him at the first checkpoint. "That gives me a four minute lead so far?" He smirked enjoying a bit of water as he sat back to wait for her.

"I'd hardly call that a good lead." She grinned slowing down and stopping her timer. "There are still nine more tracks to go." She said. "And almost all of is uphill. If you're not ready, you won't even make it halfway." She grinned.

"It won't even slow me down." Xent stated as he got back up and took a stance again once Luna was ready. Luna once again stood a branch up on end, and once it hit the ground, both of them were off, Xent trying to get some more distance between them as he saw the next part of the course, a good long swim up river. Xent did a quick check for pokemon, glad to see that none were present as he dove in. He has small head start on Luna, but she quickly showed him her skills, easily able to not only catch him once more, but easily pass him. Xent had to wonder if she was part water type as well as she swam past him.

Luna was the first to reach the next check point as she sat there, enjoying an apple she had picked as she waited for. "So much for your four minute lead." She teased him and tossed him an apple as well. She was panting just a bit, but after the near half a mile swim upstream, so was he.

Still, they took a small break once again. Luna started them up once more and the two of them continued to swap places with each other through the various other tracks, coming close to a tie by the time they finished the ninth course leaving only final set of cliffs to scale once more after another up hill hike.

-x-

Luna was standing on the top of the cliff, her head lightly tilted to one side as Xent looked up wondering why she had stopped. He climbed up higher and quickly saw the reason as soon as he could see over the cliff face. She had her hand raised out, a soft glow present showing that she was using her abilities on a very large and angry looking feral rhyperior. Xent quickly pulled himself up and moved to charge since it looked like the rhyperior was clearly ready to attack.

"Xent, NO!" Luna screamed as she grabbed his hair hard to try and keep him back, having to focus even harder on keeping the rhyperior calm. Despite how powerful she was though, it wasn't enough to do both and she lost her concentration. The rhyperior lashed out blasting a boulder at them. Xent ducked under it, while Luna jumped over it, using her powers to give her a massive bit of extra height. "Xent leave it." Luna cried out as she tried to get to him as he closed the distance between himself and the rhyperior. He landed a blow on its leg, but it hardly noticed as it growled and grabbed a large fallen tree. It was slow to lift it, but it soon had the tree as club and went to smash Xent as he just narrowly dodged the newfound weapon. Luna deflected the second blow from the rhyperior while Xent was recovering from dodging the tree the first time. Luna hated to admit it, but there was no avoiding the fight now as she moved in to try and help Xent back out, they were no match for the veteran pokemon.

Xent didn't seem to care though, insistent on stopping the oversized pokemon as he ducked under the tree again, using a dark claw to try and get it to drop the tree. He only seceded in making it angry as it roared out and went to smash him with its free hand. Luna used her power to grab his arm though and hold him back just long enough for Xent to get away before the rhyperior turned on her. She teleported out of her spot though, reappearing above him and landing on his head to try and distract it. "Xent, we can't take him, just run." She yelled out as she jumped off of him into a tree. She quickly found that was a bad idea though as the rhyperior used its club to attack the tree she was in, knocking it over as she jumped out of it. The rhyperior went to attack her again only to find Xent in its face now, another dark claw ready and trying to break its jaw.

Once more, Xent learned that this was one tough pokemon as it grabbed Xent with his free hand, only to throw him towards the cliff. Luna dove over and caught him before he could go over, only to teleport them both down the cliff and into the river. Xent gasped out as he quickly made his way to the shore with Luna gasping behind him. They could hear the rhyperior roaring out from the cliff top as it stormed around, but it didn't give chase as Luna got up slowly, holding her side, scraped up a bit, but otherwise fine.

"I told you there were some powerful pokemon here." She said. "I wasn't joking." She smirked before helping him up. "Come on, let's get back to the tent. I think I'm done for the day." She said panting a bit.

-x-

Luna smiled as she laid back, panting just a bit as they rested in the tent. "Ya know, that was kinda fun." She laughed lightly as he turned to look at her.

"Fun? You call that fun, that rhyperior nearly threw me off the cliff." Xent grumbled.

"I tried to tell you to stop, I could handle it. It was just trying to protect its family." Luna explained as she rolled over to lean on him a bit. "Still, that was most impressive." She smirked.

Xent just ignored her for now as she moved over just a bit more, lying on his side now. "Its not that often I find myself attracted to anyone." She explained. "But you've certainly proved that you can handle yourself. Consider the job yours if you want it." She said.

"I still haven't decided if I really want it." Xent stated as he finally looked down to her, blushing a bit since her chest spike was pushing her shirt out just as it always had, but from his view, he could clearly see into her shirt as she laid against him.

"I also have something I'd like to discuss with you." She stated with a small grin.

"And what is that?" Xent asked turning away.

"I'm a well standing gardevoir, not some model or someone who strictly gets what the want with their body like most of the females of my kind." She said. "I am well respected and I like to explore my options. Options such as who I take as my mate one day."

"What are you getting ask?" Xent asked a bit confused.

She turned herself so that she was still resting against him, but on her stomach this time, to look at him better. "You are dense." She laughed lightly. "I'm asking if you would be more then friends." She stated. "You are the kind of man I would like to be mated with in life. I want someone who can take care of themselves, full of potential, and with a strong sense of responsibility, but most of all, someone who won't just try to show me off as a prize."

He started at her for a few, but in the end, smiled a bit himself. "I suppose we can give it a try." He said softly. She smiled and moved in to kiss him lightly. He was a bit slow to return the kiss, but still joined her before she slowly sat up on his stomach.

"I think you have worked hard and we could both do with some fun to unwind." She said softly running a hand down his chest. "Would you like that?"

"Is that why you asked if I wanted to be your boyfriend so suddenly?" He asked looking at her.

"No, I've been thinking about it all week." She said. "I just thought that we might enjoy ourselves for now." She leaned back and kissed him again, already feeling something slowly lift up in his shorts. "Of course, if you would rather just go to bed." She slowly got up to tease him, stretching some.

He growled a bit at her. "Enough teasing me already, you've been doing it all day, and I'm pretty sure that it's been on purpose."

"Only some of it." She smirked as she laid back down over him, gently rubbing his growing tent as she pulled him over her. "I'm kind of interested where your thoughts were headed the other day." He couldn't help but start to think of just a few things he could do to her. "Oh, you are a naughty boy." She grinned.

"Would you quit that already." He smirked himself knowing that she was still just teasing him as he slipped a hand under her shirt, running a finger over her side, instantly getting a laugh from her.

"That's no fair." She yelled out as he continued to tickle her there, happy to find such an easy way to get back at her.

"And why would I do that after all the teasing you put me through." He grinned, leaning down to kiss her again, sliding his other hand under her shirt to start to take it off.

She nodded. "Oh fine…" She slowly stopped laughing. "I'll behave then." She said returning his kiss and continuing to rub him, undoing his belt. "But I still want some fun." She grinned as she got his belt off.

"A bit pent up are you?" Xent grinned, helping her now, finishing with her shirt as she took off his pants.

"Well, that will definitely be some fun." She leaned just a bit, kissing him through his boxers, before pulling them back to reveal his full size, no longer held back by any cloth. "Oh, I underestimated you a bit." She smirked running a finger down its side before standing up to let him finish undressing her.

She didn't quit playing with him though as he stood up behind her, using her mind to keep stroking him now, keeping him hard for their fun. Xent could only smile as he ran his hands over her back now, undoing her bra, and then going lower to catch her shorts and give them a tug.

"It looks like I'm not the only eager one." Luna grinned leaning back into him a bit as he began to remove her shorts.

"After all the teasing of yours, why wouldn't I want to take you up on your offer." Xent quickly replied, kissing her neck some as her shorts finally fell to the ground.

It was Luna's turn to blush a bit now, with Xent looking over her so much now as he stood up to help lay her down on their sleeping bags. With her finally laying down, Xent smirked, running a hand along her inner thigh while he leaned over to kiss her stomach some.

"Ready for a bit of fun?" He grinned, lighting running a finger along her panties, finally starting to slip them off. Now that she was finally completely nude at his mercy, he took a few to look her over. She could have easily of been a model like so many other gardevoirs, the females of her kind having a very natural and wonderful look for modeling. The fact that she didn't however, that she had chosen a career that she had worked hard for without using her body only made her that much more attractive to Xent though.

He didn't ignore her though, using the fur on the back of his fingers to rub her lightly, earning him a moan and shiver of pleasure. "Is something wrong?" He teased her once more.

She shook just a bit more in pleasure as well as being just a bit cold, trying to pull him closer. "You're the first mon I've slept with fur…" She moaned out lightly. "I kind of like the feeling." She gave him an slightly mischievous grin.

He felt just a bit worried by her grin, but kept up her work, taking his time as he continued to look over. He leaned down again, kissing her neck as he started to gently finger her, getting another louder moan from her as she pulled him over her a bit more again, the feel of his fur over her bare body sending another shiver through her. "I could v-very much learn to enj-joy this." She wrapped her arms around him now.

"I'm glad." Xent replied only give a sudden growl of his own, looking down feeling something stroke him, not just on the surface, but massaging him lightly all over.

Luna just laughed a bit. "I don't need hands to do everything remember." She pulled him into a kiss, stroking him a bit harder with her mind.

Xent quickly gave in, and seeing how badly she wanted it, he sped up his hand some, moving his other one to caress her breasts.

He played with her breasts as he started to slip his fingers in deeper and deeper into her, his hand already getting wet as worked, only to get a very loud gasp from Luna when he curled his thumb up and rubbed her clit. The fur of his thumb tickled her sensitive flesh with ease, but it felt very exciting for her as her concentration wavered a bit, unable to keep stroking him as she had been.

"Did you enjoy that?" He laughed some, his member aching just a bit for attention again, but he ignored it for now, having much more fun teasing her and running his thumb over her again. She shook again as he kept up working on that one spot, spreading his fingers in her as well as he continued.

Luna was too busy shaking and moaning to respond, once more trying to get him to work a bit harder as she laid there under his control.

It didn't take much longer for Xent to push her over the edge. He slipped the rest of his fingers into her, minus his index finger, which he moved to join his thumb, the fur from both digits lightly twisting and gently pulling on the small nub of flesh more then she could handle.

Although she wasn't that loud, Luna still cried out, going a bit stiff from his work, only to lay back limp panting some. "I take it you haven't been with anyone for a long while." Xent smirked, turning her head to face his, kissing her again as she recovered.

"Oh, its definitely been a long, but worthwhile wait." She quickly flipped him over, now resting on him getting a very surprised look from Xent as she looked over him now. "It seems like you haven't been with anyone for a long time either."

Luna started to lightly stroke him again as she ran a finger over his chest. "I'm not sure if I'll let you tie me today, we'll just see how big it gets first." She told him as she scooted herself back some, feeling him lightly prod at her ass.

She reached a hand back, light gripping just the tip as she leaned down a bit, getting into a better position as she rested against his chest, only to push herself back.

He didn't slip in right away, Luna gasping some his head finally entered her ass, nice and tight over him. He gave his own growl of pleasure though as he slipped in, Luna working to get more of him in as she shook a bit more, enjoying the feeling of him inside her as well as the fur on his chest rubbing against her skin. "Oh, I will most certainly learn to enjoy this."

Xent had to look at her again, just a bit confused by her actions, but finding them enjoyable and somehow even attractive none the less. "When did you learn to be so … aggressive." He asked as she pushed herself back up to the start of his knot.

Luna gasped lightly, he was large, very large in her. She held still just for a few though to try and relax some. "You didn't think that I couldn't hold my own did you? I wasn't always the nice girl." She once again gave him that mischievous grin of hers.

Xent once again growled in pleasure as she pulled off of him, only to push him back, doing most of the work herself as he reached his hands up to grab onto her waist, helping her along. "I never would have guessed that about you."

"I like to keep some surprises for people." Luna moaned out as she started up a steady pace.

Xent couldn't help but wonder what else she had in mind, letting his mind drift just a bit again. "You really do want to try so much with me, don't you." Luna smirked.

"Would you stop that." Xent growled a bit, but still helped her along.

"You wouldn't share those kinds of thoughts normally, so how else will I figure out what you like?" Luna teased him. "Like how else would I know to try this?" She grinned and leaned in real close, whispering something into his ear just to tease him more.

Xent couldn't help but suddenly thrust into her a bit harder, her words exciting him quite a bit as she gasped out from his sudden help. "Oh, you like that idea?" She grinned, speeding up a bit herself, his knot slowly starting to grow with each thrust now.

"And what if I do?" Xent grinned, helping to pull her down harder and harder, his knot starting to slip into her with each thrust, getting a gasp from her each time.

"C-careful." She moaned, while wanting her fun, unsure if she should really take his knot right now. She was quickly starting to consider it though, enjoying the extra size of it with each thrust as she got closer and closer.

Xent kept up his work, letting his knot just barely start to slide in with each thrust, but didn't force it for now. As much as he wanted to tie her, he'd give her that choice, her ass was already tight enough over him and he was well on his way even if he knot was left out.

Xent could easily tell that he'd gotten a handful with Luna, but looking over her now. He could tell that she wasn't as strict and demanding as he thought, she still knew how to have some fun as he lightly dug his claws over her ass some, getting another loud moan from her as she kissed him one more time.

Luna sped up once more, as she broke the kiss, deciding that she might as well give him what he wanted so badly. "Do it." She grinned, starting to push herself back harder with each thrust now, trying to slip his knot into her. Xent growled again in pleasure at her words, gripping her ass harder now to work his knot into her. His knot was still growing, but he worked hard to make it happen, with each thrust, more of it slipping into her ass now.

After a few more hard thrusts, he finally rammed his knot into her ass, getting a loud gasp of pain and pleasure from Luna, feeling her ass grip his cock hard as she came, burying her face in his chest. He gave a few more short strong thrusts into her with his knot now stuck in her before he came as well, painting her insides with his seed, having been a very long time since he'd slept with anyone.

It took a few from them to calm down, Luna giving a small moan of pain. "I just know I'm going to feel that in the morning." She said softly, but smiled none the less. "But I think it was worth it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He replied, lightly massaging her ass some.

She gave a light pull of her hips, gasping out some at how they were definitely tied together. She winced a bit, his knot was definitely large, and stuck in her as she pulled a blanket over them. "How … long exactly does it take your knot … to deflate?" She asked.

Xent blushed some as he looked at her. "It… takes a while." He responded. She sighed some, as she did her best to get comfortable on top of him, putting a pillow between their chests so that her chest horn wouldn't dig into him.

"Try to be careful pulling out of me in the morning if you wake up before me." She said blushing herself as she gave him one last kiss. "I really hope you take the job though. You'd be a very nice addition to the community."

Xent nodded, he'd think on it as he got himself a pillow for his head, wrapping his arms about her, massaging her back, but making sure to move a hand down to massage her ass a bit too from time to time as they slowly started to drift off.


End file.
